Memories
by LuMiLoS
Summary: An alternate take on Rune Factory darker and more mysterious. More focused on Raguna's past. Join him as he discovers the truth about himself and the world beyond. Pairings and rating may change
1. Mist Farm

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N : This is gonna be a more combat and courting oriented Rune Factory Fic. I'm gonna give Raguna more personality and dialouge. Don't get me wrong Raguna is THE coolest main Harvest Moon main character (I like Raguna better then red in RF2). I'll also give Raguna a cooler and more serious attitude but don't worry he'll still be the Raguna we all know and love.

00000000000000

For several years the fearsome Sechs Empire has been expanding it's borders conquering all the Eastern countries one by one. But the west is ruled and protected by the benevolent Norad Kingdom. The Norad Kingdom is the only country in the west powerful enough to frighten even the Sechs Emperor. If the Norad Kingdom were to fall the whole world would fall in the hands of the Sechs Empire forever.

Our story begins in small town called Kardia just at the edge of the Norad Kingdom, near the Sechs border.

00000000000000

'I've been traveling for days without knowledge where I am and what I should do or who I am'

A man traveling somewhere miles from the town of Kardia covered in mud and wearing thick leather clothing he has blue eyes and brown hair.

'I haven't eaten a proper meal in days' He thought 'Who am I?' he asked himself 'What am I doing here, Curse the Gods!' He thought as he wondered who he had been to have been punished to live hungry, cold, and alone without knowledge why he had become like this. Angrily he walked on. He refused to submit he did not know why but some he had some pride left he did not remember where it came from but he still had it.

After a few more days his time was almost up. 'I died fighting even if I can't remember how I lived.' He thought.

As he was about to die he saw a house but since he knew it was over for him anyway he did not call out he just slipped slowly into a deep sleep.

'Hello' said a voice 'Are you okay?'

He opened his eyes. His vision was still cloudy but he was able to make out a blond beautiful blue eyed girl dressed in blue and white looking down over him. 'An angel' He thought 'She's too pretty to be real. So I must be dead. Heh I can't have been too bad a person to go to Heaven.'

He tried to say something but his throat was dry 'Food, water' was all he could manage.

'Oh okay' the angel replied rushing into the house she came back with holding several items. None of them food or water.

'Here you go'

'A watering can and hoe' he replied 'when I asked for water I meant drinking water' he said weakly

'Oh! Sorry' She then ran back to the house and brought a glass of water 'Here you go' Gratefully he took the glass and drank.

'Thank you' He said 'but why did you give me farming tools'

'To farm with of course' She replied 'You look like the farmer type'

'Well now I'm pretty sure I'm alive.' He thought 'No angel can be this weird'

'Soooo. Hi I'm Mist and who are you.' She asked

'I can't remember' he replied

'You can't remember tour own name!? How about your home? Where you're from? What about you're favorite color?' She asked

'No' He replied shaking his head 'Nothing'

'Well I'll have to call you something. How about Raguna'

'It'll do for now I guess' He said

'What are you gonna do now?' she asked

'I don't know'

'I know you can work at my farm that way you can remember who you are' Mist suggested

'I don't think that'll work'

'Sure it will and you can stay the house I own over at the farm' Then an idea popped up 'and you can work at the farm as payment'

'Well I have no other choice' Raguna sighed

'Well follow me' Mist said happily

When they reached the farm. Raguna saw it was covered in stones weeds, large chunks of dead wood and some tree chunks even. It was obvious no one had used it for quite a while.

'Welcome to the my farm' Mist declared 'Well how about you give it a name'

'What why?' Raguna said still surprised from the state of the fields

'Because you're gonna use it might as well name it' she replied

'Uhhh' Raguna thought for a moment 'I'll call it Mist Farm'

'What! Why?' Mist said surprised

'Because this farm is where my new life will start, it seems fitting to name it after the one who saved my life and let my start again' He said smiling

Because of this speech Mist was blushing deep red. We-well... I-I... I mean um...Thank you' she said blushing deep

Oblivious to Mist's embarrassment Raguna continued talking 'Don't thank me I'm in your debt because of you I have chance to live again. If it weren't for you my existence would be worthless' Mist took that the wrong way and blushed even deeper.

Suddenly both of them heard a piercing roar from behind them. They turned around and a green dragon at least 2 feet taller than Raguna. With it's cold reddish eyes it eyed the two people. Then it struck at Mist since she was the closest. In a second it was on above her fangs bared. It moved so fast when it struck Mist didn't even have time to scream.

Nothing happened. There was no pain. She opened her eyes to see Raguna using the hoe she gave him to block the dragon's arms and claws. She looked at him there was a calm look in his eyes. For a split second she thought she saw a look of happiness in his eyes and a smile in his lips. No not happiness something different the look in his eyes was almost manic, the smile sinister. But it left as quickly as it came, replacing it was a look of pure determination.

Then Raguna countered by slashing and whacking with the hoe continuously. Using the hoe he struck the head, chest, arms and legs of the beast giving it no time or room to counter attack. Mist might not have seen it Raguna felt it but did not know why, the beast knew it too well. It was obvious to Raguna and the dragon that the dragon was hopelessly outmatched. In the end the dragon fell to the ground in defeat.

'Its dead' Raguna said

'No' said Mist 'the hoe like any other tool or weapon is laced with Retornen'

'laced with what?' Raguna asked

'Oh right no memories forgot' said Mist apologetically 'Retornen is like a magic that coats weaponry it allows you to send a monster to it's true home after you defeat it'

'So if the didn't have Retornen the dragon would've died. Why do that though why not just kill it?' asked Raguna

'Monster don't come here by choice they only attack to protect themselves. Besides once you defeat the monster, it teleports away and will be unable to return here so its as if you already killed them no need to take life. But anyway... That was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that'

Raguna looked at her calmly

'Oh right well I guess now we're even.

'You kidding' Raguna laughed 'you not only saved me you gave a new home as well I can never be able to repay you. I'll help you out through any trouble no matter what'

Mist still flushed from Raguna's last speech turned even redder! And even the way he looked at her the smile was already enough for her 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod' she though in her head

'Oh well it's been a long day time to get some sleep I'll give you some seeds tomorrow so you can get started soon. Enjoy your stay at your new home' she said indicating a small but cozy house then hurried back home.

Raguna looking tired went straight to the house he knew he would sleep easy tonight. He could't even remember the last time he slept on a bed. Then again he couldn't remember much of anything.

**A/N: Oooooookay!! that was fun I added and changed some stuff but hey nothin much really. There are a lot of theories saying Raguna was a warrior so nothing wrong with makin him a really strong warrior. ANYHOO!! PLS REVIEW!! I CAN TAKE A FEW FLAMES ONCE IN A WHILE IN FACT AS MUCH COMMENTS SUGGESTIONS AND INSULTS AS NEEDED. I'M OKAY WITH FLAMES CUZ ANYWAY I LIKE IT HOT!! ; P LOL**


	2. Welcome To Kardia

**Disclaimer: I own many things but Rune Factory isn't one of them. **

**A/N: This next chapter is about Raguna meeting the townsfolk(well most of them). Sorry by the way I will be changing how he gets certain tools like the axe, hammer and sickle to spice things up a bit. Oh and Raguna will get the pass to Carmite Cave already which is the first cave and I'll be changing the requirements for getting the future cave passes cuz I mean sorry but you know Raguna doesn't exactly till squares here. **

**Thnx to Oomingmak by the way for the review.**

When Raguna woke up the next morning feeling absolutely relaxed. He smiled as he hugged the nearest pillow. He was finally in a bed after days or weeks of travel he wasn't sure. Discarding the pillow and sitting up he recalled what happened the day before. A nice girl named Mist saved his life and gave him a new job and home. But the thing that confused him the most was the fight with the dragon. Somehow for some reason he knew how to fight. Pretty well he might add. He knew the moment he gripped the hoe and faced the beast, that the creature was hopelessly outmatched. The thing was how did he know?

'Raguna!' Mist called from outside 'Wake up now. You have a lot of work to do.'

Shaking the thought away he went outside. 'Yes Mist' Raguna said

'Here let me tell you how to farm' Then Mist began her lecture about the various methods of farming

'Alright that's all' She finished 'you should go and meet the townsfolk and introduce yourself'

'Okay' Raguna replied as he set off to town.

First he went to the beach where he met a cheerful woman named Sabrina.

'Hello there new neighbor' Sabrina said 'My names Sabrina Mist told me about you Raguna right?'

'Yes'

'Well tell me Raguna do you like fishing?'

'I don't know'

'Oh yeah Mist mentioned something about memory loss' She said 'here take this pole fishing is something really worth trying'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Then he tried going to the Smithy the Inn and the bar but all were closed.

So he skipped those and visited the clinic.

'Hello' said a tall brown haired bearded man 'You are the new guy with missing memories nice to meet you. The names Edward. This is my assistant Lara.'

'Nice to meet you' said Lara

'You too' replied Raguna

Next he went to the market where he met Jean and girl named Rosetta

'Hello sir the names Jean' Said Jean 'This is my daughter Rosetta'

'So you're the guy who Mist lured in and the guy who pummeled a dragon close to death' said Rosetta

'Yeah thats me but I didn't kill it you know' Replied Raguna

'I know but you look one of those slay a dragon to save a princess type of guys'

'I don't know about the slay part but it seems saving princesses is a lot easier. So if you need help just ask'

Although Raguna meant he would help her if when he could to be friendly. Rosetta thought he was calling her a princess. She blushed a deep red and before she could say anything a cheery voice was heard.

'ROSETTA MY LOVE YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE LUCAS IS HERE!' called the town poet Lucas 'Seeing you so flushed just with me entering brings my heart to tears of joy!'

Then Roseeta's red face became anger and she picked up a sickle and attacked the poet 'SHUT UP YOU FREAK!! I WAS NOT BLUSHING!!! AND YOU! ARE! NOT! MY! ONE TRUE LOVE!'

'goodbye. I gotta go' Said Lucas then he glanced at Raguna 'Hey new guy! Me and some buddies are having some drinks tonight wanna join us?'

'Okay. Sounds good' Raguna replied

'Great! See you at the bar!' he said as dodged the sickle and exited the store

Then Jean grabbed the sickle from the girl's hands

'Can you please not do that again?' He scolded. Then he looked at Raguna and said 'Here take the sickle Rosetta's been using it to terrorize Lucas since he got to this town. I feel it'll be less dangerous in your hands'

'Thank you' he thanked cheerfully

'Use it to cut up the fool when you see him next time!' Shouted Rosetta

After the alarming encounter with Rosetta he went to the Library where he met Russell and his assistant Tori

'Hello there Raguna I am Russell and this is Tori'

'You really have amnesia. That's an amazing theme in most books amnesia' Tori said

'Uh thank you' Replied Raguna

'Well I hope you like books' Russell said 'please look around'

As he looked around Tori folowed him every step of the way. Until he saw small shelf of books that appeared to be unused. 'What are these?' he asked

'Spell books no one ever uses them because only a few people in town can cast spells. Plus not everyone can read the runes and it's quite complicated to learn' Tori answered

He picked up a book that was red and bore the symbol of flame on it. For some reason he could read it.

_'Orb of flame come and burn my foe!' _Raguna said

Suddenly a ball of fire appeared and hit the window.

'Oh dear!' shouted Tori

'Amazing!' Russel said 'You can read the runes and cast the spells. But you're amnesia how is this possible?'

'I don't know' Raguna replied

'Oh well you'll remember eventually'

'Um I'll go now'

'Oh I see good bye then'

'Come to think of it. He looks a lot like that man. Could it be? No it can't be their personalities are opposites of each other. Even amnesia can't go that far to alter and change one's personality.'Thought Russel as Raguna left.

Afterwards he went to a store that belonged to man named Neumann. A girl who Neumann told him was the Mayor's daughter, a girl named Felicity, was there.

'Hello there kiddo!' the tall man greeted

'Yes hello' Felicity greeted weakly

Her weak voice, pale skin and tired appearance made Raguna suspect she was ill. 'Umm are you okay' Raguna asked

'I'm fine' She replied 'I've always been like this but that won't stop me from helping the town any way a can'

He then tried the bath house which was closed. He really wanted bath as he had gone days without one and his home didn't have it's own. Then he tried the store owned by the Doctor's son, Camus.

'Hi there new guy' Camus greeted 'Lucas said you're drinking with us tonight. How old are you though?

'I'm not sure. But I found this date tattooed on my back look' Raguna replied

Taking off his shirt Raguna showed him a tattoo on the top part of his back, between his shoulders. The tattoo looked like this.

_6/6/666 #6_

'How did you find it?' Camus asked curiously

'I saw the reflection on my back in the stream'

'Well if that really is a date and I'm pretty sure that is' Camus said 'You're 21 years old. But the #6 part makes no sense and the all the fact that it's all sixes creeps me out. You better not show that to anyone except maybe me, Lucas and Zavier. Us men gotta stick together.'

'Whats wrong with all 6' Raguna asked

'People say 666666 is the number of the demon that defied the gods' Camus explained

'Oh well gotta look around some more and greet everybody' Raguna said

'Okay bye see you tonight buddy' Camus said

Well after discovering he had the number of a demon inked into his back he was reluctant to enter his next destination. That's right a church. He entered the church inch by inch and looked at the altar feeling no burning pain he decided it was safe to enter. As he walked in he went closer to the altar feeling the need to experiment more. He touched the altar and did not feel a thing as he was about to take his hand away a voice surprised him.

'Deep in prayer I see. Greetings Raguna. News travels fast in this small town I am Wesley.' A priest said

'No sorry sir but I wasn't praying' Raguna replied

'Really I see' Wesley said calmly

'Well I have to go now bye'

'Yes enjoy your stay in Kardia'

As Raguna left Wesley thought to himself 'I sense strange energies coming from that man. Whether it is for good or evil I know not.'

Next Raguna went to a large mansion he would've skipped this if a maid named Tabitha hadn't greeted him. Inside he met her Master Jasper who was a friendly and jolly man. He had to admit for a rich man he was pretty nice. Jasper was respectful even to a poor man like him. The main thing you noticed from Jasper he was very, very, fat. No disrespect of course but the man liked food (he said it himself).

His daughter on the other hand was the opposite. She hated the town, was skinny mean and very unfriendly. But unknowingly Raguna had been able to peak her interest.

'So do you like the town?' Raguna asked trying to start a conversation

'No' she said sharply

'Do you have any friends around?'

'No'

'Well I'll be your friend' Raguna said

'What?' she asked surprised

'I know what its like having no one to talk to' Raguna 'Money can get you lots of things but not friendship. So I'll visit from time to time so you have someone to talk to'

All she did was look at him astounded. Then he shot a smile at her which caused her to blush.

The ever oblivious Raguna left without noticing the blush. 'I have to go now bye'

Before she could say anything Raguna exited the house.

'That man is very interesting. I bet Mistress will enjoy his company.' The maid Tabitha thought 'And maybe so will I.'

Raguna decided to enter the plaza for awhile to see if ayone was there.

That was when he saw two children playing. They each looked to be about 8 years old.

'Come to think of it I haven't seen much children around lately' Raguna thought as he ran over to greet them.

The boy with blue hair spotted him first. 'Probably Sabrina's son.' thought Raguna

'Hi. I'm Nicholas you're that Raguna guy everybody's talking about.' Nicholas said 'This is Cecilia'

'Call me Ceci' Cecilia said

'Gold hair and pointed ears. What kind of girl is this' Thought Raguna

'Who are your parents?' Raguna asked

'My mommy is Sabrina' said Nicholas

'My daddy is Russel' said Ceci

'What about your other parents?' Asked Raguna

Both children looked confused not knowing what to say.

'You mean to tell me you don't know who your other parent are?' Raguna asked

'Many children are like that in this town. Most only have one parent left' Said a voice behind him

Raguna turned to see a man with grayish hair 'Hello Raguna my name is Godwin. I am the Mayor of this town. Come with me to my office let us talk'

They both walked into a large home not as large as Jasper's but still pretty big.

'A a few years ago we lived between Sechs and Norad Border. We lived a peaceful life until They came.'

'They?'

'The Sechs didn't want farmers on their border. So they attacked and killed many people. This town was once large and had so many people. Now there are children without mothers. The soldiers attacked the towns while the men fought against the other soldiers. Most of the men survived. But the women and children were helpless. Some survived so we moved further from the border but we couldn't go far because this was and still is our home and lands.'

'I see' Raguna said solemnly

'Well anyway let's not trouble about the past and think about the present and the future. Here take this pass to Carmite cave.'

'Thank you sir'

'I heard of your fighting skills. You will be fine but you better buy a sword from Leo first' Godwin said 'Well its getting late goodbye now'

Leaving the home Raguna headed to the Pub to meet up with Camus and Lucas.


	3. Caves And Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory**

**a/n Hi guys sorry for not updating last week (totally killed my weekly update streak) I was busy with a few of buddies doing uhh studying. Yeah! Thats it studying! Okay fine we were at an awesome beach house (borrowed of course) partying and chilling out. It was the end of our final exams! What did you expect?! Soooo sorry for not updating but don't worry a small part of this chap is at the pub and the other longeris the long awaited CARMITE CAVE! The whole thing of course and I'm still changing various things so expect a lot of twists.**

**P.S. He's gonna meet the main antagonist in Carmite and no its Lynette. (she and Sharron are my favorite girls so expect more story background from them) and Camus, Lucas and Zavier are gonna be more helpful. I'm considering letting those 3 become successful with their respective girls since they're more helpful (Mist, Melody, and Rosetta.) if anyone has any better pair ideas please suggest. Oh and no guy x guy please. I'll be honest. I'm straight and I'm a guy so it just creeps me out. Although no girl x girl to be fair to the girls (although I think MistxRosetta or maybe TabithaxBianca is incredibly hawt!) hem hem sorry bout that**

**(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)**

Raguna entered the pub to see Jean, Edward and Neumann chatting with gray haired man behind the counter who appeared to be the owner.

'Hey new guy over here!' Lucas called

He was sitting with Camus and a boy about his age wearing a helmet. 'Hi. Names Zavier' Zavier said calmly

'So new guy you got a strange tattoo on your back I hear.' Said Lucas

'Yeah thats right'

'The number of demons. Hey I know maybe you're a demon that lost his memory'

Zavier rolled his and Camus laughed

'No don't think so. Went to the church and touched the altar nothing happened. Though I did have a cramp on my leg and my head did hurt when I left'

'Nah thats just Wesley's strange sermons. First timers always get headaches' Laughed Camus

Agreeing everyone joined in laughter but Lucas suddenly broke it off.

'Alright enough jokes!' He faced Raguna looking serious 'Theres gossip going around town. We want answers'

He looked at Raguna so fiercely and seriously Raguna clutched the sickle Rosetta gave him.

'Now. The question is' Suddenly his lit up cheerfully 'What's your relationship with Mist?'

'Wha?'

Zavier jumped and spat his drink out. Camus smiled waiting for a possible chaos to ensue.

'Did you really hit on Mist the moment you spot her?'

'No'

'Are you telling me Mist came on to you!?' Zavier screamed

'Yes! I mean no. I mean maybe!' Raguna said looking scared

'Did you really save her from a dragon?' Asked Lucas

Camus was laughing his head off in background

'Yes'

'WHAT!' Screamed Zavier 'I've always wanted to save her from a dragon and you beat me to it. Sobbed Zavier

'Would you rather I didn't save her?'

'No'

'And finally' Said Lucas enjoying Zavier's torment 'Did you really give her a fancy talk about you being read to give your life to her?'

'YOU DID WHAT!?' Screamed Zavier

'Yes I did' Said Raguna quietly but seeing Zavier's faint and helpless appearance he said something else 'I only meant that because she saved my life and gave me a job. Thats all I meant that as a token of thanks nothing else!'

'You sure?' asked Zavier

'Yeah'

Camus and Lucas were still laughing so much their eyes began to water.

Raguna enjoyed his time with them just chatting and laughing. He learned about his 3 new friends.

Lucas came to the own as a traveling bard and poet. But the land and the people fascinated him. He loved the friendly people Rosetta especially. Rosetta attacked him the moment he tried to flirt with her. He stayed because it was fun to tease her.

Camus was the son of Edward. According to Camus his family including his mother used to live in the Sechs Empire but they moved before the war and were attacked. Camus hated rural life so he kept trying to obtaining fortune and fame by fighting. He stayed because of his father and the girl he liked the girl who owned the bath house Melody. He wanted to join The Royal Norad Knights.

Zavier's father was a treasure hunter. His mother is the innkeeper Lady Ann and Tori is his sister. His father disappeared 15 years ago on his adventure. Zavier desperately wanted to be like his father and impress Mist.

Looking at the time Raguna stood up. 'I going to the cave'

Standing up as well Zavier said 'I'll come. Got nothing else better to do.'

'I would come too but it looks like Lucas is a bit tipsy' Camus laughed

'I am not drunk!' hiccuped Lucas 'ROSETTA I LOVE YOU!'

'He acts like that all the time!' said Zavier 'How do we know he's drunk'

'Zavier. I just noticed you have very beautiful eyes!' He said 'LIKE YOUR SISTER'S! She ran away when I tried to talk to her! No girl likes me! I'm so useless!'

'Okay now he's drunk' said Zavier

'Okay. I'll take him home' Camus said

'Will you be okay with that?' Zavier asked

'It's alright I'm sure Camus won't take advantage of a drunk man' Raguna said

'Raguna I believe you just told a joke' They all laughed

They soon left the pub Raguna and Zavier headed to Carmite. While Camus carried Lucas home

'Hey!... Waaaaait a minute.' Camus said finally getting it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They entered Carmite but before Raguna could do anything Zavier stopped him.

'You're not planning to face monsters with a hoe and sickle are you?' He asked

Raguna who was holding the hoe in his right hand and sickle on left grinned sheepishly

'Here take this sword' He said giving him a sword a one handed sworded. 'I've got a new one'

He lifted a huge two handed sword and attacked an orc. The orc fell with one blow. But soon more came to replace it. 'What the hell!'

Raguna thinking quickly sliced up the monster and dashed behind it and slashed the machine behind it

'What are those things?'

'Don't know but it seems they generate monsters. Someone must've put them there'

'Let's go deeper' Raguna said

'Okay follow me' said Zavier

They dashed toward a tunnel only to be blocked by a group of bow wielding monsters. Zavier swung the massive blade at the first row while Raguna hacked up the middle and back rows and destroying the machine. Zavier was amazed by Raguna's speed and strength. He dispatched off enemies quickly and neatly. Zavier began to wonder what kind of warrior Raguna was in the past.

Fighting their way through hordes of monsters they reached a spot where they could rest.

'Here take this sleeping bag you might need it' Zavier said tossing Raguna a bag

'Those things are summoning monsters.' Raguna said 'Is it okay for monsters to be forced away from their home'

'The First Forest and our world is connected thinly through magical properties' Zavier explained 'Earthmates harness this power and can summon monsters. But summoning this many at time is almost impossible. We're probably dealing with a large group of powerful Earthmates'

As Raguna was about to say something a voice called them

'Hello Zavier good to see you' the man said

'Hi Ivan this is Raguna' greeted Zavier 'Raguna, Ivan'

'Wondering about the machines are we?' Said Ivan 'I got just the thing'

he pulled out a red circular object with an arrow on it.

'This is locater' He said 'This thing can locate the artificial Earthmate energy and reflects back to this beacon and responds with sounds based on the number of sources'

'Huh?' said Raguna and Zavier at the same time

'It tells you how many generators are in the cave' he explained

'Oh'

'Well here you go' He said giving it to them 'Off I go'

When Ivan left Zavier quickly explained 'He's a traveling merchant'

'Oh well we better get some rest. I'll take the first watch' Raguna said

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**'HaHaHaHaHaHaHa'**_

'Who's there'

_**'SoMeOnE bEyOnD yOuR mEmOrY'**_

Then you know who I am! Show yourself! Who am I?!

_**'WhY sHoUlD i? I'lL kIlL yOu SoOn AnYwAy. I wAnT yOu To UnDeRsTaNd AnD fEeL dEsPaIr!'**_

'TELL ME NOW!!!!'

_**'ThE tRuTh Is YoUr UnDoInG! i LiKe YoU bEtTeR aLiVe! I wAnT YoU sUfFeR bEfOrE i KiLl YoU! WaiT fOr Me YoUr DeAtH!'**_

'NO! I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHO I AM!!! TELL ME NOW!!!! WHO AM I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Raguna wake up!' Zavier said

'what happened' Raguna said groggily

'You were screaming "who am I?" at the top your lungs' Zavier said 'Are you okay'

He stood up taking his stuff and said 'I'm fine let's go'

They moved swiftly through the cave cushing anything foolish enough to attack them until they encountered a huge metal door at the end of the cave.

'Should we open it?' Raguna asked

'You should' A voice from behind them said

'Mist!' cried Zavier 'What are doing here it's too dangerous!'

'You guys beat all the monsters besides I got Momo* with me' she said showing a white squirrel. Eyeing Raguna it hid in Mist's pack

'That thing?' Raguna said

'Momo can control all the for basic elements and has insane power' Zavier said

'No kidding'

Zavier opened the door revealing a huge demon like creature.

'A Greater Daemon!' cried Mist 'Whats a thing like that doing here?'

'Mist you better get back me and Zavier got this'

'Okay' she said leaving through the door as it unexpectedly shut itself

The demon first summoned earth spikes from the ground both men dodged to opposite sides. Striking quickly Raguna jumped at the beast and slashed its head. Bellowing in pain it tried to lunge at Raguna but was suddenly hit by Zavier's sword. Angrily it summoned many earth spiked around it. Raguna dodged by jumping and stabbing the beasts shoulder and climbing on. Zavier was not so lucky and was hit by a few. Luckily though his armor blocked the damage to anything vital, but it was still fatal. Angrily Raguna grabbed its horns and using its weight against it by pulling in the direction where the beast was swaying his head and it fell to the ground head first. Picking up his sword which was still in the beasts shoulder Raguna hit the Daemon's legs so it wouldn's get up. Defeated and beaten the Greater Daemon disappeared.

Raguna then rushed toward Zavier and checked his pulse noticing its beat Raguna cast a healing spell he knew but couldn't remember how he knew. '_Voiceless whispers knit the torn flesh and bind what is broken'_

that was when he heard a clapping sound. He looked up to see man with long disheveled black hair reaching the ground. He wore a full set of armor and had a maroon blade at his side and maroon shield to match.

'Hello' The man said I a kind voice 'Very impressive. It's too bad. I'm gonna have to kill you now' he said his voice changing to arrogant evil tone. His kind expression changing to look with eyes full of bloodlust.

**A/N: chun chun chun! !CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Meet my first OC and the main antagonist of my story still thinking of a good name (suggestions accepted)**

*** Momo is short for Momonga which means squirrel in Japanese**


	4. The Slaughterer

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rune Factory these things would've happned**

**A/N: I did not receive any suggestions last week so I just made up my own name for my OC if you did send one then it came too late … sorry. But suggestions for possible pairings for Raguna, Zavier, Camus, and Lucas are still accepted but remember no yaoi or yuri.**

**BTW I put this in my other story too this line ----------------------------------- means theres a battle so if you want to skip it then just avoid anything between these lines.**

**0000000000000000000000000**

'Who are you?' Raguna asked

The man in front of him had long black hair that reached all the way to the ground. He wore a black mask to cover the bottom of his face. The man had a blue eye on his right eye but a red one on his left. He had a full set of armor. His chest was covered in a thin mail while his limbs had heavier gear. He had a maroon sword and a maroon shield. His eyes had a look of pure bloodlust. There was no doubt in Raguna's mind that this man enjoyed killing.

'The question you want answered is who you are' Said the man tauntingly 'If you had your memories you would've known who I am'

'You know who I am' Said Raguna surprised 'Then tell ma!'

'Yes I knew you but let me tell you something. We were not friends. In fact killing you will make me extremely happy'

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It all happened so fast. The man suddenly appeared behind him and slashed his back. Raguna tried spinning around to counter attack but it was blocked by the man's shield. The man then slashed him again. Raguna tried to block but his sword simply shattered at the blow. The man delivered a series of blows with his shield. The first one hit his stomach while the second was aimed at his chin, the remaining few repeatedly hit the sides of his face.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raguna was on the ground bloody and beaten. As the man was about to deliver the finishing strike, Mist called out to him.

'Tch. It would be troublesome if anyone saw me. Farewell Raguna. My name is Kruscior* remember it. We will meet again.' With that the man disappeared

'Thank goodness you're okay' Mist said entering the room 'Zavier was beat up though good thing you healed him'

Raguna looked at his body. There were no wounds. In fact there was no blood on his clothes no scars to show any past damage. It was almost as if they were never there.

'How did you know I used magic?' Raguna asked wanting to take his mind of it

'Momo can sense when energy is released'

'Explain it to me later lets take Zavier to the clinic quickly'

'Oh right' She then whistled and Momo popped out of her bag. She whispered quietly to the little squirrel. Then the was covered in a white light. Suddenly they appeared in the town clinic.

'Mist! Whats wrong?' said Lara

'Zavier he needs help. He and Raguna were attacked by a Greater Daemon' Mist replied 'But Raguna beat it'

'Thats amazing!' exclaimed Edward

'Zavier helped.' Raguna said not willing to take all the credit

'But you did most of the work! Momo saw you and told all me about it!' Mist said

'You can understand it?'

'Its a long story. I'll tell it to you sometime'

Just then Edward popped in 'Zavier is fine. He was healed pretty well but he lost a lot of blood. He's gonna have to stay here and rest for a few nights'

'I'll tell his family.' volunteered Raguna eager to leave 'Where do they live?'

'His mother owns the Inn'

'okay'

Stepping out Raguna realized it was day already. The trip through the cave must've made him lose track of the time. He saw the Inn and entered. It was roomy and had a homey feel to it.

'Hey Raguna' Lucas called 'Hows it goin'

'What are you doing here?'

'I live here. Can't really afford a house.' -_-

'I see. I'm just looking for Zavier's mom'

'Oh you mean Lady Ann. Okay see you later buddy, I believe its about time for my daily visit to the general store.'

'I'm beginning to think you enjoy getting attacked by her'

'Yeah the way she uses that sickle to attack me is so cute!'

'You really are a strange man. I should tell you her dad gave me the sickle so she wouldn't try to kill you'

'Yes! I have her dad's approval! Soon enough she will be begging for me to take her.' He paused for a second 'Wait a minute. Wheres Zavier?'

'In the clinic'

And just like that Lucas was off. Worried about his friend Rosetta would have to wait.

'SORRY MY LOVE! ROSETTA I WILL BE LATE TODAY! I'M COMING ZAVIER OLD BUDDY! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!' Lucas screamed while passing by the store

'I wonder if I should have told him that Zavier is fine'

'You should have' said a female voice

He turned to see a black haired girl wearing all purple and had slim sword sheathed at her hip.

'Hi my names Raguna'

'My name is Mei' Said the girl

'Um well hi Mei' Raguna said

'Its Miss Mei. Thats how you should address you elders'

'Umm how old are you?'

'Older than I look I can assure you.'

Raguna was about to walk away when another female voice from the stairs was heard 'Mei stop scaring the poor boy'

The woman was tall and brown haired. She smiled warmly and had the same eye color as Tori.

'Hello young man. I am Lady Ann. How may I help you?'

'You're son Zavier will be staying at the Clinic for a few nights'

'I see. This always happens. Well you must be Raguna. Thank you for helping my son. Goodness he's as reckless as his father once was'

Then Tori came from the stairs and started to leave when Raguna realized something and called out to Tori

'Tori I coming with you'

'What!? No i-its t-too soon.' She stammered

'I just wanted to go to the Library' Raguna said confused

'Oh. I thought you meant...never mind'

When they entered the Library Raguna immediately went to Wesley

'Wesley. You know a lot of information right?'

'Yes. What can I help you with?' Wesley asked cheerfully

'Do you know anything about a man named Kruscior*?'

Wesley's smile vanished and his eyes looked solemn.

'If you had your memory you would know. Everyone who draws breath fears this man.'

'Who exactly is he?'

'Before I tell you of his story I must tell you this one. It all started 5 years ago. That was when The Sechs Empire attacked. Without warning they attacked the nearby countries. Those countries lived in peace for quite along time. They were unprepared and under manned. It was a massacre. That was when Arealias a powerful country. Once upon a time it was one of the Four Great Kingdoms. A warlike country by nature it crushed half of Sech's army. It looked like the war was over when suddenly. A warrior under Sechs stormed the capital with his personal elite troops. The army that nearly destroyed the Sechs army. That same army, its capital, the entire kingdom was wiped out. No one was spared women, children, elders everyone. They say the land was splashed in so much blood nothing lives there anymore. The once great kingdom became known as "The Bloodied Plains".

Meanwhile the warrior who had done this prospered. That man who became Sech's most ruthless, most powerful, most feared and hated general. His favor with the Emperor was so great he became the Emperor's heir since he had no sons. The Emperor even gave the general his daughter's hand in marriage as soon as the Emperor died. That mans name was Kruscior* The Slaughterer.'

'Was? What happened to him?' Raguna asked

'4 years ago they tried attacking the Norad kingdom but the Norad knights wiped out all of Kruscior's trained elites. Although the General could easily defeat the knights he could not defeat all of them alone. So the Emperor's strategist formulated a plan to make Kruscior kidnap the Princess of Norad to use her as a hostage.

'The plan worked but they didn't expect that Norad Royal Knghts attacked the retrieval party and the Princess escaped a fight ensued and both the Princess and Kruscior were killed. The captain of the Royal knights died as well including the Sechs strategist and many more. Kruscior was strong but he wore no armor and had no weapon in order to kidnap the Princess.

'They're greatest general dead the Sechs retreated and are still waiting for the chance to strike. The Emperor and the King have made this war personal as well. The King lost his only daughter and the Emperor lost the closest thing he had to a son. But right now both countries are doing nothing no side eager to strike just yet.'

'Thanks for the information' Raguna said '_But I saw him and he was alive and kicking. Could it be? He faked his death and has another plan to destroy the Norad Kingdom. This town and its people are in danger! I can't prove it yet but I will._' Raguna thought

_'I will defeat you Kruscior and thats a promise' _he thought

**A/N chun chun chun! The main baddie is here and ready to kill everybody! Those other 2 bad guys Lynette and the other-one-whos-name-avoids-me will still be around.**


	5. Blades and Baths

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N:Raguna learns about weapons. Next chap Toros cave. **

**I would also like to thank Lunatic121 for the helpful advice.**

**PS Kruscior is a combination of the latin words for bloodthirsty and murderer. (pretty fitting if you ask me)**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Raguna entered a the smithy. It was hot and racks of weapons hung the walls. The forge was intensely burnt and fire spewed from the furnace. A short, bearded man, who Raguna guessed was Leo, was hammering a shield on an anvil.

Sparks flying as the man did precise strikes against the shield. Satisfied he eyed it closely. Looking around he saw Raguna and said 'Good timing catch'

Without looking or thinking he caught the shield instinctively in the air. Then the small man attacked him with a larger hammer. Raguna not wanting to be hammered blocked it with the shield. Leo smiled and prepared for another strike. This time Raguna used the shield to swat the hammer out of his hand.

'Impressive' Leo laughed 'You are obviously that Raguna kid who's been stealing hearts and beating demons.'

'Thats me' said Raguna ignoring the stealing hearts part(Damn you Lucas!!)

'Well I bet you want a weapon. First of all Noradian weapons are a bit different. You know about Retornen correct.'

Raguna nodded

'The Retornen is like a power enhancer for weapons. Normal weapons can kill but Retornen weapons are laced with magic. You have to keep that in mind.'

'Yes sir'

'Well guessing how you handled that shield I'm thinking a sword and a shield will suit you just fine. Here ya go a' He said handing Raguna a longsword 'Keep the shield ya got there'

Raguna left the smithy thinking about Kruscior 'He said he knew me. So I must be someone important enough to trouble him.' Raguna thought. Abandoning the idea he headed to the store to buy some seeds. 'I'm a farmer.' He thought 'time to get farming'

**0000000000000000000000000**

Raguna entered the shop and walked over to Jean. 'So what kind of seeds do you have?'

Jean thought for a moment then took out a box of seeds. 'Since you're just starting out Radish seeds and Potato seeds are what I recommend.'

'Right I'll take 5 of each please'

'That'll be 1,250g please'

Raguna looked at the contents of his bag. He had that same amount of money left from his cash since he bought the sword and shield. 'I gotta learn to save more' he thought

**0000000000000000000000000**

After buying the seeds Raguna headed to his farm and started pulling weeds. As soon as a the place was cleared of small branches, stones and weeds he started plowing with the hoe. Despite his best efforts though he couldn't remove the large boulders and tree trunks. He also concluded no matter how strong you are you cannot break a boulder with a hoe, you'll only break the hoe(which he fixed). After plowing he planted the seeds and watered them.

At some point Rosetta dropped by to pick up the items in the shipping box but all she could find were some herbs. She saw Raguna out on the fields toiling deciding not to interrupt him, she left without a word. Mist also came by to watch Raguna's progress. She didn't say word. Lucas came by to talk about what happened to Zavier. Noticing Raguna's focus he left it at that.

It was evening by the time he finished. The labor helped him keep his mind off things. He examined his handiwork. The sands planted were nice and straight. The whole crop row was watered equally and thoroughly. 'Not bad for a first timer' Raguna thought, 'or is it really my first time?'

He laid down on the grass and stared deep into the stars. He wondered how he looked at them before. His past, Kruscior had it. Maybe if he could beat him he would tell Raguna about his past. It was worth a shot.

He was going back to Carmite Cave. If Kruscior wasn't around he could always check the other caves. He stood up to go to the cave but his body ached all over. He was sore and aching, he could barely lift his sword let alone fight with it. He stood up and tossed his back pack inside his house through the window. It landed on his bed with a satisfying thud.

He remembered the bath house run by the Melody girl that Camus liked. According to Zavier. Camus went everyday so maybe Camus might treat him if he met up with him. If not he had brought some Gs just in case.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Raguna walked into the bath house where he saw a girl with a witch's costume. He walked up to her, wondering why she was dressed so strangely.

'Excuse me Miss' Raguna said 'Are you Melody?'

'Yes thats right' The witch said 'You must want a bath! I love baths!'

'Uh yeah'

'That'll be 50g please'

Raguna thankful it was so cheap gave her the money

'Remember no men allowed in the ladies area. OR ELSE!'

'Yes mam'

'Good now get in there' she said kicking him into the men's area

The mens area was white tiled and very classy. There was only one bath but it was big and had a fountain statue gushing water from its mouth. He saw Camus there already in the water apparently enjoying himself. He had only noticed Raguna when he had jumped in.

'I met Melody' Raguna said

'Yeah' Camus said dreamily 'She wonderful isn't she?'

'Wonderfully weird' thought Raguna but his mouth said 'Yeah she is'

'She doesn't seem to like me back though'

'She seems to be the type who loves clean guys. Or at least guys who love taking a bath clean or otherwise'

'You really think so?!' Camus asked enthusiastically... too enthusiastically.

'Yeah' Raguna lied

'So about Zavier?'

'We fought a Daemon thing. We won no harm done'

'A Daemon! Those don't appear into our world naturally.'

'They don't?'

'No its very rare. Monsters get sucked into our world due to weakness. Something strong like a Greater Daemon appearing means it was forced out.'

'How?'

'I have no idea. Lucas would know though.'

'Lucas? You're kidding right?'

'Nope. Lucas may seem like as idiot but that pervs actually a genius. Plus he's a pretty good mage.'

'A mage?'

'Mages fight using magic and no weapons'

'So that means he has more Rune Energy than us?' Raguna asked remembering a text book concerning magic spells

'No. No matter how powerful you become you will always have th same amount of Rune Energy. Everyone's Rune Energy is equal. But when you master a form of magic that spell starts to require less and less Rune Energy. Understand?'

'I guess so'

'Using weapons and tools lace with Retornen require RE. Without the energy the tool or weapon becomes useless.'

'That actually makes a lot of sense.'

'I'm glad it does.'

'Hey how does Mist control that squirrel thing?'

'Who? Momo? She made friends with it'

'How?'

'You need a monster hut for them to live and a certain glove'

'Where do I get those?'

'The glove, no idea. But I'm the guy that makes the huts.'

'Great how much?'

'First one is free. Consider it a welcome gift.'

'Thanks'

'No problem.'

'About Lucas? Where does he come from?'

Camus thought back to when Lucas first arrived 'He won't say. When he came here he was cold and hungry. He was still a perv way back then even when he was dying. He immediately hit on Lara, then Rosetta when she came in the clinic. I don't know much about his past but I'm pretty sure he wants to keep it secret.'

'He's a strange guy'

'Very true. But I've seen him cast spells. He's dangerous. He seems to know a lot of spells created by Egam Dnarg. Those are insanely difficult to learn'

'So that makes Lucas an insanely powerful mage'

'I've never seen him fight at his best, but I can tell he's the type of guy you'd want on your side in any kind of fight.'

'What about you?'

'I use spears. My dad used to be a soldier for Sechs he taught me. Zavier is a decent fighter but Demons are dangerous. According to Momo you fought the thing almost effortlessly'

'Its an instinct. For some reason I forgot everything except my swordsmanship.'

'You must've been pretty good'

'I try not to think about it too much. I'm both scared and curious about who I was'

Before Camus could respond Lucas and Zavier came inside the bath area.

'Hello boys lovely evening tonight' Lucas said

'Shut up Luke' Zavier grumbled

'He's just mad because Mist's lack of awe from Zavier's battle'

'It summoned those damn earth spikes. Magic users are such wusses'

Before Lucas could retort from the thinly veiled insult they heard a cluster of voices on the other side. It belonged to at least 8 girls. They all had just entered and were chatting about something.

Lucas and Zavier grinned wildly. Camus glared at the while Raguna wondered what was so funny.

'Uh guys?' Said Raguna confused

'My Rosetta senses tell me Rosetta is there'

'My Mist senses are also helping me'

Camus said nothing

'Melody is there too I'm sure.'

'Wait you guys aren't planning on peeping are you?'

'We're men of course we are' Zavier said

'So Cam you in?' asked Lucas

'Yes' he mumbled

'Count me out' Raguna said 'I like my balls intact and attached thank you.'

'Suit yourself' Lucas said _'All seeing eye become my third to watch my foes' _When he said that an outline of an eye appeared on Lucas' head. _All seeing eye share my sight to those ho bare witness' _Suddenly the same eye outlines appeared on the heads of Zavier and Camus.

At that same moment an alarmed triggered. Then they saw Momo followed by all the girls in the bath covered in towels glaring at them.

'I had nothing to with this!' Raguna said frightened

'WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?!' Rosetta screamed

'Uhhh' Was all Raguna. He was also beginning to miss the Demon thing and even Kruscior.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: I wanted it to end with a bang and this is good enough for now Review pls**


	6. Sharron of the Ruins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: this chap is actually supposed to be longer ya know. It was supposed to have the spring festival in it but I couldn't decide which girl for Raguna to give chocolate to so I'll you let readers vote!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tori awoke early the next morning to get to work. She brushed her teeth and braided her hair. She put on her trademark outfit and glasses. She then grabbed the books she borrowed. Unlike her appearance Tori was actually incredibly strong. She carried at least ten heavy books concerning various topics and stories. It took a lot of strength to carry that much books.

She entered the Library. Usually she was the one who opened it and Russel was still asleep. So it was a surprise to her when she saw Raguna asleep on the floor surrounded by cluttered books. And Russel was already awake sitting and reading another book.

'Umm sir?' Tori asked confused

'Me and Raguna were researching something important' Russel said 'He said it was concerning his memories but thats all he said'

'I see' said Tori still confused

'You better wake him up'

Tori nodded and walked over to the sleeping Raguna and shook him awake. Raguna's eyes shot open and quickly went into a defensive stance.

Russel laughed and said 'I'm glad you stay alert Raguna but I'm pretty sure Tori doesn't qualify as a threat'

Raguna apologized and left the library. Tori walked p to Russel and showed him one of the books Raguna was researching. 'Why would Mr. Raguna think that the book "Ancient Demon" would contain information on his memories?'

'I don't know Tori but I think this town is gonna be a bit more lively this year.'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Raguna was tired after the lon night of research. He had went again to Carmite Cave but found nothing. So he went to the Library late at night. Fortunately Russel was still awake and had let him in. He spent the whole night researching the Sechs empire, old Demon myths, th legends of the caves and old war stories of the Norad nights. He had found nothing. Hours of research he was able to find no plausible information to how he could get his memories back.

As he wandered around he started going deeper into the forest area. He soon found himself near a pond and some ruins. From what he read this ruins used to belong to some ancient people that inhabited this land before them. Each cave was blocked by some sort of ancient barrier to protect people from entering. This barrier could be bypassed if the person carried the needed pass. He stared into the dark ruins. He wanted to go inside and search for Kruscior but it looked as if all hope was lost. His memories were forever beyond his reach. He began thinking what was important about his memories that he kept searching for them. He was happy here. Maybe it would be better that he did not know.

'What are you searching for?' A voice behind him asked

He turned around reaching for his sword. He saw a white haired girl dressed in a white and red gown. She had a transparent veil and gold tiara that adorned her hair. She asked again 'What are you searching for?'

'My memories' Raguna replied

'How did you lose them?'

'I don't know'

'You seek your memories because you want to know how you lost them correct?'

'I guess'

'The opponent you seek does not hold your memories. He is just a fragment of the past trying to deter you.'

'How do you know that?'

'The ruins, there you will find the answer to you searching. Your past is a complicated one. That mark you carry on your back is the key. Follow it. Your next destination is Toros cave. There you will see him again, the truth is worth dying for.'

'Who are you?'

'My name is Sharron and I am merely the ghost of a long forgotten past'

'Are you really a ghost or is that a metaphor?'

'Do I look dead to you?' Then she disappeared

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N I know it was short but dont worry the next will be long. I just realized I got something important to do anyways review please**


	7. White Stone Legend

**Me: I could own Rune Factory if I could find a way to open it up and hack and reprogram the game to *ramble* *ramble***

**Raguna: Sorry about that he does that a lot. He definitely does not own Rune Factory.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Holding his newly acquired Toros Cave pass Raguna started thinking about the strange girl. The villagers told him she was either a ghost that haunted the ruins or a spirit guardian. Only Melody suggested she was a normal person. He wondered whether or not to trust the enigmatic girl and her so called predictions.

Shrugging he entered the cave.

Toros Cave was unusual. The snow and the fertile soil seemed to be in harmony with one another. He read that Toros Cave had an eternal Autumn climate but it felt more like winter. He was glad he had thick clothes because he really didn't want to head back.

Curiously he walked over to a patch of soil. He took some n his hand and sniffed it. It smelled of bugs dead wood and grass and many other things. The soil was fertile enough to sustain life. He wondered how such a thing could exist in an icy place like this.

Thats when he noticed two demon like monsters inspecting him. They were checking if he was a threat or not. Answering their thoughts Raguna drew his sword and shield. Seeing that as a challenge they charged at him. Raguna then dashed between them and slashed the right one while knocking back the left one with his shield. The slashed demon retaliated with it's spear but Raguna dodged to the left and cut the spear's handle. He slashed the demon again beating it. The one that got knocked down was getting up but he simply stabbed it.

When both creatures faded he noticed light coming from another machine that summoned monsters. They were exactly the same as the ones he saw in Carmite. I started lighting up again meaning it was gonna summon more, not wanting that he slashed the machine until it broke. Wiping his sweat he continued through the cave.

After awhile he entered a room with ice everywhere. The land had vanished under the ice and snow. Whilst marveling at the beauty of the frozen wonderland a fireball narrowly missed him.

He looked to the right and saw a monster with a staff guarding a generator(he thought that name would fit). He drew his sword and prepared to attack but before he could a beam of water hit the monster and the generator behind it.

"You're slow there buddy boy!" said a cheery voice. The owner of the voice appeared and revealed Lucas "oh its you Raguna ol' chap."

"Lucas?!" Raguna gasped _Why would a poet hang around in a cave full of monsters? Then again the magic did come from him_

'Thats me' Lucas laughed _Whats he doing in here? Does he want the White Stone too?!_

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at once.

"You tell me first"

"Fine I go first" Raguna said "I need to find a treasure here." Obviously a lie but he couldn't tell him the weird truth.

"I see" Lucas said "Then you know the rules Raguna. _Water become the energy to pierce my foe! Water Laser!_" _Rivals for the stone must be defeated in combat. If not then the stone will not appear._

"eh?"

Then Raguna narrowly dodged a Water Laser spell aimed towards him. "What the hell!" He said as he dodged another Laser. Angrily he charged at Lucas. _Was he working for Kruscior all along? _He used his shield to block a Fireball and he slashed at Lucas who dodged. Then he cast the Earth Spike spell at Raguna. Raguna jumped over it but only narrowly escaped the Swordstorm spell.

"I'm sorry about this Raguna.' Lucas said 'But I can't let you get the White Stone."

"I'm not after the White Stone!" Raguna said

"Wah?! But you said you were after treasure!?"

"Well no that one. Besides do you really believe that Legend?"

"Off course not! But its the only thing that'll ever get Rosetta to marry me so I have to try! _Wind become my blade and slice through my foe! Swordstorm" _

"I don't want the damn stone! _Earth on my feet become the spike that impales my foes! Earth Spike!"_

The two spells hit each other creating an explosion between the opposing elements.

"Really!?" Lucas asked unfazed by the explosion. "You really don't want the Stone?"

"Yep"

"Really really?"

"Yes"

"Really really really really?"

"Shut up already"

"Yes captain!"

Raguna and Lucas continued on through the cave. Thanks to their teamwork they easily defeated every monster that they encountered. After many rooms they reached one that had a flight of stairs.

"Stairs?" Raguna thought aloud

"Ancient people used to dwell in these caves." Lucas replied "They probably made these to expand their homes." Then he pulled out a ball from his pocket and it slowly started to glow with energy. After it was completely blue Lucas tossed it down the stairs.

"What was that?"

"An orb thats laced with Retornen. I charged it with my Rune Energy that way I'll know if there are any more nasty beasties down there."

"You charged it?"

"Yeah. You know when you swing your sword you put energy inside to make it stronger. I just put energy inside the same way."

"Is it possible to use Rune Energy without items?"

"Yeah. Magic off course. The other way is charging a medium with energy then releasing the energy you're containing. Understand?"

"Not... really"

After several more monsters and monster generators they encountered a frozen door. The dark had glyphs and texts on its side. There were ancient drawings including a sword, a stone and a huge beast.

"To get the stone I have to battle the beast." Lucas said "What a let down."

After he said that the doors opened to reveal a huge chamber. Everything was made of ice. Carvings on the frozen ceiling made the place more amazing than it already was. Although destroying the whole beauty was a huge beast. It had a lion like body and goat horns.

"A chimera!" Lucas gasped "Hey Mr. Chimera! You're supposed to be extinct!"

The beast just roared at him angrily.

"oh well" Raguna laughed "some monsters just don't listen to reason."

"Lets take it down so I can get my stone!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas cast an Earth Spike spell while Raguna charged at the Chimera. The beast roared and charged at Raguna head on. At the last moment Raguna swerved to the side and the beast was hit by earth spikes. Then Raguna slashed the side and went under to slash it again. Angrily the beast tried to cut Raguna but he blocked it with his shield. The Chimera started charging blue energy with his mouth. He released the energy and a water laser was fired at Lucas. Lucas dodged it but the beast continued the attack at Raguna who was barely able to block the beam.

Raguna got up and charged at the beast again. The beast was readying another Water Laser so he had to act fast. He reached the Chimera but before it could beam him he whacked it's head to the side. Then he continuously slashed the exposed neck. As it began to turn its head to him he jumped to the side as the beast got hit by several Fireball spells to the face. Finally Raguna did the finishing blow by slashing the Chimera's back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the beast fell light shined near Raguna. A small white stone appeared and Raguna took it. It was simple and had nothing else to it, but Raguna thought it was purest thing he ever saw. _"Purity" he thought "Thats what this stone symbolizes" _He handed the stone to Lucas who shook his head.

"The Stone chose you." Lucas said "I'm not worthy yet. Remember something Raguna. I will take the stone from you! I will prove myself worthy of Rosetta's hand!"

"You could always buy it for 100,000,000Gs" Raguna laughed

"Stop ruining the cool rival moment!" Lucas shouted

Laughing they headed towards the door. That when they each made one crucial mistake.

Raguna stopped to admire the icy room one more time. He paused for awhile to view the frozen beauty. While Lucas continued walking. He didn't bother thinking of using the Escape spell until he went past the doorway. As soon as that happened the door shut on Lucas, trapping Raguna inside.

"RAGUNA!!" Lucas called "Are you okay in there?"

Raguna didn't answer because he stood face to face with the man he was searching for.

"Oh?" Kruscior said "Raguna is an interesting name. Much better than your last one."

"What was my name?" Raguna asked

"Who cares? You're about to die anyway"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kruscior drew his maroon blade and shield and charged at Raguna. He blocked the blade with his shield and his sword clashed with the maroon shield.

"You've got new toys! How delightful!"

Then Kruscior disappeared and reappeared behind Raguna but he anticipated that move and had moved his shield behind him for protection. Then Raguna swiveled around and started slashing at the insane man. Kruscior had been surprised by Raguna's quick thinking and was caught off guard. Thus he was barely able to block Raguna's assault.

Kruscior moved back and shouted "You've gotten stronger but it looks like play time is over!"

His blade began to glow and slashed the air and a shockwave appeared heading towards Raguna who barely dodged it.

"_How did he do that?" _Then Raguna remembered what Lucas had told him earlier. He then charged his strength into the blade as if he was about to slash then he released that energy and slashed. A shockwave headed towards his foe who was too surprised to block. Grunting his enemy stood up and prepared for another slash.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Flame rise and become the ultimate weapon to burn my foes to oblivion! INFERNO!" _Lucas shouted blowing the door down.

"Looks like we're gonna hafta reschedule!" Kruscior said telepoting away.

"Raguna are you okay?" Lucas asked "Did anything happen"

"No I'm fine" he paused "and nothing happened"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N sorry for taking so loooooong people!! i've been reeeeaaaalllllly busy lately!**

**But anyway no one's voting!!do guys want Raguna to not give chocolate cookies to the girls? Is that? Do you guys want Raguna to end up some kind of heartless basteard? I KNOW I DON'T SO VOTE NOW!!!**

**P.S. I know thats not how to get the stone but this way is more dramatic.**


	8. Spring Festival

**Disclaimer: Natsume serious fun presents Rune Factory! The guy writing this has nothing else better to do, but he still doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Damn.**

**Apologies: Sorry for not updating in a looooong time.. I know I promised once a week but im kinda distracted and someone important to me passed away... but I have recovered and am good to go!!!**

* * *

Raguna was tired. After traversing through an icy cave with the most annoying poet in existence who now insisted they were rivals for Rosetta's heart, he had to harvest his crops today. The strawberries were probably ripe already! His turnips were also ready for harvesting. He forgot the taste of strawberries so he was eager to sneak a bite today. The problem was he was so damn tired!!

Battling a giant monsters and Kruscior was not all it was cracked up to be. As soon as he and Lucas popped up at the clinic Lara lectured they're ears off about the dangers of caves and giant monsters. Now as soon as they were done being patched up what did they do? Like any good single male living alone, the went drinking. He was about to get back to sleep when it happened.

"RAGUNA" three voices shouted in unison

"RAGUNA OPEN UP!!" Lucas shouted

"Isn't he gonna get angry we woke him up so early?" Camus asked

"No he'll thank us for warning him!!" Zavier said

Raguna got up and looked at non-hangovered Lucas, Zavier and Camus.

"Raguna that is one nasty hangover!" Zavier laughed

"How come you don't got one?" He asked Lucas groggily

"Here" Camus said giving him some red liquid in a bottle.

Since he really didn't care what happened to him at this point he drank all of it in one go and suddenly his hangover was gone. Like magic!!

"Wow this stuff is great! Is it some kind of magic anti-hangover juice?" Raguna asked

"Nah it ain't magic!" Lucas laughed "It's just water, corn, strawberries, turnips, raw eggs, milk, bamboo shoot, boiled weeds, black grass,chocolate, monster feed and demon blood."

"Demon blood?"

"You shouldn't have asked." Camus said "It's Neumann's anti-hangover juice. We all carry some with us"

"I can see why"

"Anyway" Zavier said "We need your help"

"In what?"

"Can we have some chocolate cookies?"

Raguna blinked. Twice. "Why would I have chocolate cookies?"

Then Camus' head sunk and then Zavier and Lucas went with the melodramatic kneeling and shouting "NOOOO!" into the air.

"Am I missing something?"

"Today is the Spirng Festival" Camus said "Guys are supposed to give chocolate cookies to the girls they like and they're friends."

"Yeah cause we're obligated to give chocolates to our friends" Lucas said regaining his momentarily lost dignity.

"Theres only one man who can help us now" Zavier said acting cooler than he actally was several seconds ago.

They all ran out of Raguna's house dragging Raguna with them to who knows where.

* * *

Neumann was just getting ready for the days events when he heard it. The loud screams of "chocolate cookies" , "Neumann" and "let go of my leg" from the people he expected to come today.

Sighing Neumann opened the door and was greeted by the four bachelors he did not want to deal with today of all days.

Lucas and his band of hopeless romantics(plus Raguna) entered the shop trying(and failing) to maintain an unselfconscious aura.

"Neumann we want to buy some of the chocolate cookies you're selling" Lucas said quietly

Neumann pretended to act surprised(as surprised as a squinty eyed man could look w/o opening his eyes)

"You boys really think I would sell chocolate cookies today!!" Neumann said feigning shock and offense "Selling cookies today is a horrible act!! Cookies should be made with love and nurture!"

"CUT THE CRAP YOU FOX FA--"

Whatever colorful and appropriate comment Zavier was about to utter was muffled by Camus who shushed him with a whisper saying "Don't insult the man who hold our love lives in his palms!!"

Laughing Neumann got some cookies from a secret compartment and put them on the counter.

"Thanks" Camus said

"You're welcome boys, but you still have to pay" Neumann replied

Grumbling they all paid for the basket of cookies in front of them.

Lucas took the large basket and emptied its contents on a wooden table nearby. He then divided the cookies amongst the 4 bachelors present.

"Four single males who are also battle hardened warriors armed only with 9 cookies each versus nine bachelorettes, only one armed with combat experience." Lucas said pausing for dramatic effect "Brothers.. this is gonna be close and with the odds stacked against us I wouldn't blame any of you if you guys decided to back out"

"Actually" Raguna said speaking up, "I still don't get what this is about"

"Spring Festival." Camus said "A festival that centers around love. Men give chocolates to the girl they like and other chocolates to the guys female friends."

"Ah"

"Alright then its showtime! We split up I don't want any of us to seem weak by going in a group." Lucas said

* * *

Raguna decided to visit Bianca first. He had two reasons: First he wanted to talk to Tabitha about the monster taming glove. Second he wanted to visit Bianca since he promised to be her friend.

He stood in front of the De-Coquille manor observing it. Despite the cheery attitude of the town this majestic home remained quiet and resolute. He pushed open the gate. Despite the solitary nature of the daughter the father always remained sociable. Although that didn't stop the home from being a fortress for Bianca from the rest of the world.

When he came in he saw Bianca and Tabitha talking in the garden they hadn't noticed him yet so he greeted them.

"! ! Hello" Raguna greeted

"Hello Raguna" Tabitha said warmly

"Yeah.... hi" Bianca said cooly

"Hi I came because I heard it was Spring Festival today and giving the girls chocolates is tradition so here you go. Enjoy." Raguna said giving them the cookies.

"Thank you Raguna" Tabitha said

"Actually , there's another reason I'm here. I was told that you had a glove that could tame monsters."

"Yes I do have such a glove. Coincidentally I have it here with me. You may have it."

"Thanks, but how do I use it?"

"You must channel your Rune Energy through the glove to the monster. That way the monster will know you are a friend"

"Thank you are very kind . I will remember to repay this debt in the future."

"No there is no need Raguna and please call me Tabitha"

"You truly are a wonderful person ...er I mean Tabitha"

Raguna looked into Tabitha's eyes and smiled reassuringly. He grasped her shoulder squeezed it slightly. Tabitha blushed and looked away.

"Um Raguna!" Bianca said, noticing the moment between Raguna and her maid. "I have something for you too!"

"Really?" asked Raguna, "Great what is it?"

"Umm..." She looked around and grabbed an old axe "Here...you can use it to cut wood and stuff.."

"Thank you you are very kind."

"Umm your welcome and please call me Bianca"

"Very well Bianca, Tabitha I have to go now bye"

* * *

He then decided to see Felicity as he didn't feel like seeing Lara who, had lectured his ear off the other night so he thought it best to let her cool down. He also guessed that Lucas headed to Rosetta first and she would probably be murderous by now. The other two might have been stalking their object of desire, so he decided to give them time.

He saw Felicity sitting on a bench near the town square. She was humming to herself and was holding a pink flower in her hands. Although she was sickly she was at peace with herself at this one moment.

Raguna noticing her inner calm and happiness decided to talk with her some other time. When he was about to exit she noticed him and waved cheerfully.

"Hello Raguna" Felicity "You farmers sure like waking up early"

"What do you mean?" Raguna asks, confused

"Everyday I notice farmers like You, Camus and Neumann wake up early to water the crops and tend to your animals." Felicity says thoughtfully "You almost always wake up before anyone else does."

"I haven't noticed that actually"

"Maybe it was born of false assumptions, but Mist was right. You're meant to be a farmer."

"Thank you very much . Oh and before I forget here's some chocolates for today's festival"

"Ah I almost forgot about that holiday and please call me Felicity. Remember there's no need for formalities. This is a small town and it's important for everyone to be close."

"Thanks for the advice. Good bye see you next time."

"Yes I look forward to it." Felicity whispers quietly

* * *

"Was I really meant to be a farmer." Raguna thought as Felicity's words still wandered in his head. "Sure I feel like a farmer...but, I'm more comfortable fighting monsters than on the fields. Truthfully I enjoy cutting them down.. but, even then I'm missing something."

As he trudges along quietly he finds himself in front of the library. He thinks back to his countless hours of research concerning magic, the Norad Royal Knights, and Kruscior. Russel didn't question his obsession concerning these three topics. He learned magic through the books he read on the shelves in the back. These books were of no use to the people of Kardia save for Lucas who said he would not teach anyone of the art.

He learned that the Knights were nearly vanquished by Kruscior but they defeated him twice. The first time was when Kruscior sought to conquer through force which failed resulting in the decimation of his elite forces. The second time was during the battle that took place because of Kruscior's kidnapping of the Princess. The Captain of the Knights, nephew of the king had disappeared and was never found. The same happened for Kruscior and a mage sellsword who had offered his services among others.

He entered the library. He could enter since Russel had recently allowed him to enter the library any time he wished.

When he entered he saw many shelves had been knocked down. Books had been scattered across the floor. The three shelves that had been knocked down were on top of each other and beneath it all was a mass of blond hair.

"Tori what happened here?" Raguna asked

The timid girl only replied with sobs.

"Don't worry I'll handle it." Raguna said "Now I can't just lift these with magic Russel would kill me."

He grasped at the shelves and lifted with all his strength. To his surprise all three shelves were wrenched upward easily. He mights as well have been lifting paper. He always knew he was strong. Despite his modesty he had a lot of endurance and could survive many days without food or water. He could hack away at monsters easily, but he never really tested the limits of his physical capabilities.

When he lifted the bookcase he saw Lucas on top of Tori apparently shielding the Tori from the entire impact.

"Th-th-thank you Raguna" Tori said through sobs

"What happened to Lucas?"

"He was giving me... Um well when the bookcases fell he shielded me from them but he got knocked out."

Then Lucas woke up and started panicking.

"Ahhh evil books of death!!" Lucas screamed "oh it was just a dream..."

"How did you make three shelves fall down on you?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Lucas then examined the room "Darn, Russel is gonna kill me. _Telekenisis"_

Then all the books and shelves started arranging themselves.

"Whew looks like that spell took more out of me than I thought. Looks like you're gonna win the contest Raguna."

"What contest?"

"Ohh I forgot to tell you. Well the guys will compete on who can give the most chocolate by the end of the day will get treated wine until the end of spring. It's to encourage all the guys to be more open towards girls and to try to be men for women!"

Lucas then looked around and realized he was only talking to Tori.

"He left when you said 'spring'" Tori told him

-_-

* * *

Raguna dashed out of the library with surprising speed. Free. Wine. He didn't really want all that wine but, he could always sell it to make extra money. Besides the drink often drew him in. He didn't particularly like drinking but, for some reason he drank it like any man would. Perhaps it also reminded him of his past.

He skidded to a halt and saw Rosetta carrying a basket with her.

"Hi Raguna not much stuff today." She greeted "You did leave all those strawberries unpicked... so I might have indulged myself. Just a little. I'll pay with my own money I swear!"

"No it's fine" Raguna replied "I didn't know you liked strawberries"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" she teased

"True. I'd like to know more though"

" Re- HEY! Hold on! I see where this is going!"

"Eh? "

"Uhm.. huh.. nothing. Sorry I just got jumpy since Lucas gave me his chocolate it was annoying as always."

"How come you don't like him?"

"Because he's an idiot and a coward. He also annoys me to no end"

"_coward?...That means she doesn't know about Lucas' magical abilities..."_

"Hey I heard you beat a chimera all by yourself!" Rosetta says excitedly

"_By myself?"_

"Eh I'm talking about stuff you probably don't wanna talk about! Uhm I gotta work now bye!"

"Hey wait!" Raguna then pulls out a chocolate from his bag and gives it to her.

"Oh thanks!"

"Hey Rosetta what if a guy like Lucas had the White Stone?"

"First of all to get the White Stone one has to undergo a trial. I doubt Lucas would do anything like that, but if he did I would... consider it.... after all he did that for me. Wait. How did you know about my dream?"

"Lucas told me." Raguna responded "I think he really likes you, ya know.

* * *

Raguna sighed. Rosetta had talked him to death for sounding like her father too much and stomped away.

_But... what's Lucas trying to hide?Raguna thought He didn't hesitate to spread my fame about the Daemon and he left himself out in the Chimera story. But... Why?_

"So you defeated a Chimera." A voice said behind him

Raguna wheeled around and drew his sword just in time to block flying daggers aimed for him.

"And a Daemon too." Mei said "You're quick and surprisingly strong. And you eyes they look excited, as if you wish to do battle."

"You're mistaken" Raguna say calmly "I'm just wondering why you felt the need to throw those at me."

"I wouldn't have done so if you I didn't think you would block them effortlessly, but I'm sorry anyway. By the way excuse my manners. We have not been formally introduced. My name is Mei"

"Mine is Raguna, but you already knew that."

"Yes I did. You didn't fight the Chimera alone did you?"

_Lucas wants to keep it secret for a reason. _"Yes I did"

"Impressive. Well thats all I needed to ask. You're a strange man Raguna. A man without memories defeats two great beasts alone."

"You could say that." Raguna then gets another wrapping of chocolates and tosses them to Mei "Here"

Mei catches it gracefully and replies "Hmm thank you. To think getting chocolates at my age."

"Your age? How old are you?"

"Older than you think. Well I'll be off."

"Yeah. See you later."

* * *

_Why would Lucas hide his involvement? Perhaps Lara or Dr. Edward would know?_

He entered the clinic a few minutes before closing time and saw Lara and packing up to leave. Lara always treated Lucas and the other guys when they were hurt from adventuring in the caves. She must know the reason for Lucas' secrecy.

"Hi Lara good evening." Raguna greeted

"Hello Raguna" Lara replied "I had to work on a holiday because Tori tripped herself and Lucas got injured too."

"Is he here?"

No he just left."

"Well I need to talk about him."

"Ah. I see. Well I think its best you talk to him about it. He's your friend I'm sure he'll tell you. Besides its not my story to tell."

"If you say so. Oh and before you go. Here take this chocolate."

"Well since Lucas is too tired to go on I guess you're win the competition this year."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm your nurse. And I have to add the dangers of excessive alcohol consumption. Am I making self clear Raguna?"

"Yes mam" Raguna gulped

_To hell with Chimeras, Lara is the one who I should be afraid of._

* * *

I need a bath. I'm sweaty, stinky and tired.

Raguna trudged to the bath house. When he entered he saw no one was at the counter. He did see a sign that said.

"**Bath House Still Open. Pay And Enter. NO FREEBIES!"**

"Well thats convenient." Raguna said as he put the money onto the counter.

Noticing he had the bath all to himself he quickly undressed and went in. After relaxing for a while he suddenly felt sleepy.

"A few minutes won't hurt." Then he dozed off

_A few hours later_

Melody had locked up and closed for the day. She wanted to experiment to see how trustworthy the towns people were and left the sign and her bath house unattended. She went of to the counter and saw more money than she anticipated.

She was happy that everyone was so honest to her. Then she got a mop and prepared to clean the bath areas. She started with the men's room since it was cleanest due to it being the least used.

"KYYAAAAAHH!!"

"AAAAARRRRGGH!!"

"I'm sorry I had no idea you were still here!" Melody screamed turning away

"I'm sorry I dozed off!" Raguna shouted facing the other way.

Then they both started laughing.

"I'll go now I don't want to bother you." Raguna said

"Uh.. okay" Melody said still red faced

"Before I go here take this" He said giving her a chocolate

"Just leave it on the counter please."

* * *

Raguna decided he gave Zavier enough time to give his and went to visit Mist. When he go to her house he saw her eating Pickled Turnips.

"Hi Raguna!" Mist said "Want some turnips?"

"No actually I came to give this to you." He said handing her the chocolate.

"Oh thank you!" Mist said happily "I got one from Zavier too but, he kind of threw it at me."

"Ah. Where did you buy all those radishes?"

"Umm.. Well you're farm was unattended to so I decided to indulge myself on some turnips."

_Rosetta and Mist were alike in more ways than I could have imagined_

"Hehe. It's okay. You only got a little right?"

"off course"

"Besides I owe you more than that after you saved my life. I'll work hard to repay my debt. Although with how you helped I don't think I can ever repay your kindness."

Mist blushed and tried to stutter out a thank you but didn't manage.

"Oh well gotta go now bye."

* * *

Raguna checked his bag for any remaining chocolates and found one. As if on cue he saw Sharron heading his direction.

"Hey Sharron where are you going?"

"To the inn. I will stay there for awhile." She replied

"Hey Sharron thanks for your advice"

"No thanks is necessary Raguna. I was merely aiding you because it felt right to."

"Either way I owe you." He gave her his last chocolate for the Holiday.

"Thank you"

"Well I can't stay long but, how much do you know about Kruscior?"

"He is something like a wandering spirit."

"You mean he's a ghost?"

"No, nothing like that. He is alive yet detached from this world. He seeks to kill you for reasons I cannot discern."

"You think he's with the Sechs Empire on this?"

"No he appears to be acting alone but, it is highly possible he is concealing the attempts of his comrades."

"Thanks for that. I better be off now it's getting late."

"Yes. Good Night."

* * *

**FINALLY DONE!!!!! I'm planning to make some tie-in one shots concerning the adventures of the other three but if you guys would much rather make me do the next chap instead that would be fine. XD**

**Sorry fixed it (Mist likes TURNIPS NOT RADISHES) sorry my bad**

**Its scientifically proven that reviews increase the working speed and quality performance of a fanfiction writer!! I'm not kidding!**

**OMAKE:**

**Raguna: WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY CROPS!!! ABOUT HALF IS GONE!!!*remembers Rosetta and Mist* "INDULGED MYSELF A LITTLE"!? THIS WAS NOT LITTLE!!**

**Lucas, Zavier, and Camus come in**

**Camus: Why are you shouting so early in the morning?**

**Zavier:Yeah man you'll wake up everybody.**

**Raguna: I NEED MY FREE WINE STAT!!**

**Lucas: But its 6 am in the morning! You wanna go drinking already?**

**Raguna: I NEED IT!! ITS GOOD FOR MY SOUL!!**

**Lara: What was that? * demonic aura ***

**Raguna: I said "I wanna eat a pine cone whole" * scared ***

**Lara: Good to hear! Pine cones are filled with so much nutrition! Here let me help you eat one whole!**

**Rosetta: Whats going on? * eating a strawberry ***

**Mist: Yeah why is Lara force feeding Raguna a pine cone? * eating a turnip ***

**Camus: I have a feeling.....**

**Mist: Is it our fault**

**Lucas: No way!**

**Zavier: Of course not!**

**Rosetta: Why would it be our fault?**

**Mist: Yeah you're right what am I thinking?**

**Camus: * bangs forehead on shipment box ***


	9. Today and Tomorrow maybe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: I forgot to open a poll about whether to make a oneshot about how Lucas, Camus and Zavier spent their Spring Festival. So I guess I'll just do it some other time**

* * *

The sun scorched and beat against the earth. The cabbages were ready to harvest. The end of spring was coming as summer came closing in on the people of Kardia.

Meanwhile a certain farmer was very troubled on this fine spring morning. His radishes and strawberries were massacred the day before and he hoped his cabbages, potatoes, and cucumbers could pick up the slack. Raguna finished harvesting the days crops and watered the ones that could be regrown. He prayed silently to the gods that he could at least get to taste the strawberries before spring ended.

Raguna then sat by the stream under the shade of the tall oak tree to rest for a while. He relaxed, enjoying the cool breeze that came to calm his thoughts. Soon drowsiness overtook him and he decided to take a short nap

"Just for an hour", he told himself

Sleep took him and the land of dreams and memories welcomed him. He felt at peace.

**BuT iT wOuLd NoT lAsT lOnG**

* * *

_faces zoomed by. A bearded man. A pinked haired girl, eyes stoic. Another girl, long flowing hair, eyes terrified. A man, clad in mail, eyes determined. A long haired man, a red eye and a blue eye, filled with hatred._

_He saw a room with grand pillars and marbled floor. High ceiling carved and painted on. A grand throne where a man of great presence was seated. Before him was knight who had bowed his head was kneeling towards the great king. _

"_Your Grand Majesty. I would like to ask permission to propose to your daughter." Said the Knight_

"_Young man you need not obtain ask for my permission. I do not choose who my daughter will marry. As a powerful warrior and respected man of my court I wish you best of luck in courting her." Replied the King_

_Somewhere near by Raguna heard a chuckle. Both snide and arrogant._

_Then all became dark. All he saw was a single blue eye and maroon sword piercing his heart. All that was heard was a maiden's cry and a sadistic chuckle._

* * *

"AAARRRGH!!!" Screamed Raguna waking up with a start

He looked and noticed he was still at the farm. He clutched his chest and heaved a sigh of relief. It was a nightmare. A flashback from his past. Was his brain piecing together clues? His body was numb from disuse. He ached and new he had rested a little too long. It was 6 in the morning when he started working. He ended at 8 and went to sleep. Checking the time he realized he had been resting for about 3 hours.

He got up and prepared for the days adventures. He would go to the Mayor for the pass to Clemens Cave. According to Camus it was the last cave he and Zavier had a pass to. The area after that was not a cave, but a mountain where wild monsters were truly terrifying.

Speaking of terrifying monsters Raguna had gone into the Toros Cave the night before and had made friends with four monsters. First a phantom like monster with a scythe he named Hyde. A name he took from a novel he was currently reading at the library. Next one of the spellcasting monsters who he named Triam also from a novel he read. Then a Wooly he named Puff (he was bad at "orginal" names.) Finally a great wolf he named Fenrir, named after the legendary mythical wolf god. Now he had to buy feed for the hungry monsters. He added that to his to-do-list.

He walked to the general store to buy some seeds that could grow in less than 10 days. When he got in he automatically saw Lucas sprawled on the ground, stars above his head and an angry Rosetta shouting at the top of her lungs, being restrained by her frightened father. Bianca and Lady Ann were also there browsing for items. They appeared used to this everyday routine of Lucas' masochistic endeavors.

"Hey Jean. I'm gonna need some radishes and potatoes today." Raguna said casually

"Yeah sure just get the stuff and leave the money on the counter" Jean said holding back his daughter "I'm sure you're not the type to steal."

Raguna smiled and got the items and counted the payment and put it on the counter. He greeted Bianca and Lady Ann before leaving for Neumann's shop.

* * *

"Welcome, oh hi Raguna" Said Felicity cheerfully as Raguna entered the store

"Hey yeah theres somethings I need to buy." Raguna said

"Okay wait let me get Neumann. NEUMANN GET THE HELL OVER HERE!!!!"

The sudden rise in volume was enough to make Raguna jump. He never knew Felicity was capable of shouting.

"GET OVER HERE ALREADY RAGUNA NEEDS TO BUY SOMETHING!, Sorry Raguna my boss can be a bit lazy sometimes."

Neumann came down the stairs, completely oblivious to Felicity's previous yelling. He smiled in his usual calm and unreadable demeanor and looked at Felicity

"Thank you Felicity I'll take it from here" Neumann said

"No problem" Felicity said beaming

"So kiddo what'll it be?"

Raguna left the shop with all the feed he would need for several weeks. He started wondering which monster he would bring for Clemens Cave. Hyde was strong he knew since he had to dodge many power scythe blows while trying to befriend him. One of them were actually able to hit him across the chest. The problem was he didn't actually think Hyde's mental instability would help much. Triam was a powerful mage monster and Raguna experienced firsthand the benefits of a mage watching your back courtesy of Lucas. Problem was unlike Lucas Triam only knew one spell, Fireball and it wouldn't do much in a cave full of lava and fire monsters. Woolly was out for obvious reasons so it only left Fenrir as the best option.

He reached the Mayor's house and he greeted Raguna cheerfully.

"Hello Raguna. What brings you here?"Asked the Mayor

"Sir I came here to ask for the pass to Clemens cave." Raguna replied

The Mayor sighed "Listen Raguna maybe its best you rest for now. No one not even Zavier's father earned 3 passes in one season. Maybe its best you rest and enjoy the peaceful aspects of our town."

_2 hours later_

Raguna though disappointed he didn't get a pass agreed with the Mayor. He should calm down and think things through. Besides everytime he entered the caves he felt this twisting feeling in his stomach. On the other hand there was Kruscior. He could have sworn he saw him in his dream. That maroon blade distinct laugh and evil eyes were unmistakable. He knew he needed to find more about Kruscior but, a small part of him didn't want to know. A dark feeling crept in his mind one that he'd rather not think about.

Interrupting his thoughts he heard Lucas' shouts going towards him at full speed.

"RAGUNA!" Lucas shouted

He also noticed Russel ahead of them clearly worried about something. He hoped slightly that Lucas didn't plan on adding Russel to his list of drinking buddies. Not that he had anything against Russel its just that he was Cecilia's father and he'd rather not have Cecilia's father become a drunkard.

"Raguna you must help me!" Russel said urgently "My daughter, Cecilia she is missing! I've checked the whole town! I think she might be in the caves!"

Now Raguna was starting to wish Russel told him he was now apart of the gang instead because this way worse than a drunk Russel, much, much worse.

* * *

**Clemens cave next chap! If R = # of reviews & and Q = the speed and quality of the next chap then**

**R = 2Q lol**


	10. Flower In The Flame

**Disclaimer: fuck the system**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the freakinly normal chapter last time. I just thought ya know, Raguna could use a change of pace. Besides i wouldn't say it was THAT boring i mean the flashback should have been interesting right?**

**Ah well.... eff it.**

* * *

Raguna was running as fast as humanly possible to the home of the Mayor. He was running so hard sweat started to form on his forehead. He passed by a troubled Rosetta who tried to call out his name. Whilst moving past her he said "Ceci" as loud as he could. She looked immediately relieved when he said this. While moving through town it appeared as though the whole town was looking for Russell's wayward daughter. His mind went straight to the events that made him run towards the Mayor's office.

* * *

"_Ceci is missing!" Lucas all but screamed_

"_We had a fight about her not going into the caves." Russell said, ashamed "I told her that they were dangerous and I forbade her to enter one. She yelled at me and ran off."_

"_So most likely, knowing Cecilia, she's inside one of the caves." Camus said_

"_We're organizing a search party." Zavier said "I'll take Toros Cave, Lucas will take Carmite."_

"_And you and me are takin' Clemens" Camus said "It's unlikely she entered Mt. Gigant since she's afraid of heights. Besides Neumann just came from there and he didn't see her so we're crossing it out."_

"_She can't swim so Misty Bloom cave is a no-no" Zavier said_

"_Also if she tried going into any of the caves by the Ruins Sharron would have noticed her, and we asked, which by the way was an uncomfortable experience. She's very cryptic and creepy. She creeped ME out. I'm Lucas! I creep girls out, not the other way around!_

"_Wait how can Cecilia enter a cave without a pass?" Raguna asked, confused, ignoring Lucas' rant of pointlessness_

_Raguna's three best friends looked at each other uncomfortably and then they're eyes settled on Russell._

"_It's best if Russell explains" Lucas said_

_Russell unused to being the centre of attention fidgeted nervously then sighed_

"_Well you see it goes like this." Russel said calmly "Cecilia is an elf, or half elf at the very least. Elves also happen to be creatures of magic and as such they can bypass such magical barriers."_

"_She's am elf?!" Raguna said surprised_

"_Yeah well the whole town knows." Zavier said "The ears are a dead giveaway"_

_Raguna then thought back to all the times he was with little Cecilia. Then he mentally and physically slapped himself on the head for overlooking such an obvious detail. Then he remembered another forgotten detail._

"_I don't have a pass for Clemens"_

"_Why not?" asked Camus "Didn't you say you were gonna ask for it today?"_

"_I did but, the Mayor said I needed rest time."_

"_The Mayor has never refused to give the pass to someone who earned it before. It's quite odd actually." Russell said_

"_Well let's just forget about that for now!" Camus said "Raguna go get your pass. If you explain to him the emergency I'm sure he'll understand. I'll go on ahead! Clemens is huge so we'll take different routes. I'll be taking the upper path and you take the lower one. You'll understand when you see it now go!"_

" _Camus said "Raguna go get your pass. If you explain to him the emergency I'm sure he'll understand. I'll go on ahead! Clemens is huge so we'll take different routes. I'll be taking the right path and you take the left one. You'll understand when you see it now go!"_

* * *

Now here he was. Running to the Mayor's office like someone had died, which might be the case unless he moved faster. Then he reached Mayor's office panting. The Mayor was shocked at his entrance but unsurprised at his appearance. The Mayor handed him a pass to Clemens Cave without a word. Raguna took the pass but, eyed the man carefully.

"Why didn't you give me the pass in the first place?" Raguna asked calmly

"It was at someone's request." The Mayor said "It went against my better judgement but, I couldn't argue. I can't tell you who though. I promised not to tell. I shouldn't have agreed to it in the first place. I was just so surprised. I apologize. I will inform the person of my decision; it will never happen again I swear."

Raguna merely nodded and said the incantation required for the _Teleport_ spell and disappeared.

* * *

Raguna ran once again to his next destination. What began as a simple, slow, boring day turned into a frantic race against time. He had to move fast and unfalteringly. He trekked up the steep mountain to the next cave. His breathing pace normalized. He stopped for several moments at the cave's entrance. He took out his blade and shield and prepared for the battles that awaited him. He hated to admit it but, he was flushed with excitement. The chance to fight and explore the cave almost overwhelmed him with ecstasy. A grin reached his lips. He knew that Cecilia was top priority but, he loved the thrill of battle.

Clemens was the exact opposite of Toros Cave. If Toros Cave was a beautiful icy wonderland, where snow and soil lived as equals. Then Clemens Cave was a volcano of flame and stone. Raguna would be surprised if anything grew here. Yet sure enough he saw a patch of land on the side where coloured grasses of all kinds grew. Flame and plant life existed as one here. Toros was a cave of ice and silent beauty. Clemens was cave of flame and mighty strength.

"Kardia really is an amazing place" Raguna said to himself. Then he noticed a large green skinned monster looking at him. It was large and had long arms and horns as long as its head. He remembered a drawing of this monster on a book. This beast was called an ogre.

He struck out at the monster that awaited him. Moving decisively and surely, he smashed the ogre's face with his shield. The beast was caught by surprise and fell down. Raguna jumped over it and hacked at the machine behind it. The ogre got up and retaliated but, Raguna blocked the arm with his shield and stabbed the beast's chest. The monster bellowed in pain and disappeared.

Raguna ran on wasting no time. He quickly dispatched of any monster that blocked his path. Gigantic ants tried to fight him but, they merely fell before Raguna's swift blade.

Then he saw a path blocked with flame and two on either side of him. He took the one on the left.

When he entered a gate shut behind him. Then he saw a lone generator and a little girl crying in the corner.

"CECILIA!!" Raguna called out

The little girl noticed him and ran towards him hugging him tightly.

"I got trapped in here when the gates closed."She said, "I'm sorry Raguna. I should have listened to Dad"

"It's okay." Raguna said "Now let's find a way out of here."

Raguna then looked at the generator and wondered why it had not activated on him or Cecilia. He cast a suspicious glance and took out his sword.

"Wait here Ceci"

As he approached the generator it whirred to life and began summoning a huge blue ogre. This one was bigger than the last one and it had a more sinister aura to it. It roared at him and charged. Raguna blocked it with his shield but was pushed back. He couldn't beat the thing in terms of pure strength it seemed. He then dashed back and a _Water Laser _spell. The ogre narrowly dodged the beam but that's when Raguna struck. Using his shield he hit the ogre on the side. The ogre had not yet regained it balance so it fell flat on its face. Then he stabbed at its head with his sword while pinning it down with his shield. The monster vanished in blue light.

"C'mon Ceci its gone let's go" Raguna said

Cecilia took Raguna's hand and walked with him to the pathway that the gate had recently barred/

Just when they were exiting the room they saw Melody.

Raguna was about to call out to her when he noticed a red monster with an axe and a bull head behind her poised to srike. Raguna ran towards her and called out but then he saw Camus blocking the monster blow just in time.

"Hello Raguna, and Cecilia." Melody said apparently oblivious to Camus' efforts.

"Get out of the way" Camus yelled frantically

"If you say so Camus"

Camus the pushed the monster back with the hilt of his spear. The spear he used looked like a lance with spikes at the tip. It looked exactly like the diagram in the book that displayed Sechs Empire weaponry. Twirling it like an expert he stabbed at the monster with the spear. His great strength allowed him to hold the heavy lance as if it were nothing. The monster fell and disappeared.

"You heard it coming why didn't you get away?" Camus asked Melody

"I knew you would jump in at the right moment." Melody said matter-of-factly

"She has a point you know" Mist said appearing from behind

"What makes you two so sure you guys aren't even fighters!" Camus shouted

"How did you get passes if you guys aren't fighters?" Raguna said, hoping to calm Camus down

"You'll be surprised what Lucas gives away when you use your feminine persuasion on him." Melody said as Mist nodded in agreement

"I'LL KILL HIM!!" Camus roared

Raguna almost laughed. He wasn't sure if Camus was mad at Lucas for giving the two girls passes or the fact he had allowed Melody to use her feminine persuasion on him. His best guess was the second possibility.

When he was about to speak up suddenly huge pillars of flame erupted from behind them. They turned to see an orange monster. It had along sleek body and a flaming aura. It was a flame elemental, extremely aggressive and very strong.

"I think we should leave now." Camus said "I've been to these caves tons of times of times, but that is the first time I've seen a monster use a high leveled flame spell."

"I don't think so," Melody said "I still haven't found a place for my bath house yet!"

"How can you think baths at a time like this?"

"I think about the relaxing and beautiful nature of baths at all times, even ones like this."

"I'm staying too." Raguna said "I wanna see more of this cave."

"If it's okay I can just take Ceci with me and Camus you can come if you want" Mist said

Obviously Camus was not going to leave Melody in a cave alone with monsters and Raguna. The monsters were actually a minor problem compared to Raguna who was turning out to be quite the lady's man. (as far as Neumann told him)

"I'm going with you guys" Camus said

"The more the merrier!" Raguna said happily

"Okay bye guys!" Mist said as her squirrel-chipmunk-monster-pet-thing cast an _Escape _spell.

"Now guys how do we deal with Flamey over there?" Raguna asked

The three of them gazed at the elemental monster that had not moved. It was guarding the generator which had apparently summoned it. It was hostile, but it didn't approach them.

"How about we just go around it?" Melody suggested "It only appears to be interested in protecting that machine thing"

"That would be unwise" Camus said "It attacks anything within radius of its _Inferno_ spell."

"What does that mean?"

"The _Inferno_ is an extremely high levelled flame magic. It surrounds the caster with searing flames that protect the caster. It has a wide range at all sides. It's normally used as a defensive counter, but in this case it works to stop escaping targets."

"So striking at different sides is pointless and going head on is suicide" Raguna said "Then how about we use _Water Laser_?"

"Trust me let's not go there" Camus said "This is Lucas's strongest spell. It not only blocks advances, but it can neutralize most water based spells."

"I wasn't aware Lucas was proficient in high levelled magic" Melody said, surprised

"Well he's not the type to brag about this kind of thing"

"I got an idea" Raguna said

Then he cast a _Water Laser_ and sure enough the monster cast _Inferno. _Then Raguna charged forward at the monster. Camus seemed to understand as he charged forward as well. The monster's spell neutralized the blast of water, but the spell wore off and the moment it did there was a blade through its chest and a spear through the generator.

Camus and Raguna did a high five and followed an unimpressed Melody who walked forward the moment the monster died.

They fought through hordes of ogres and giant ants all the while protecting Melody. Though they didn't say it Melody was a very hard to protect. She walked forward without a care for the monsters. She once even went very close to a generator. She simply said she didn't need to be careful while they were around as they would always pop up to protect her.

Then they reached a gate made of black stone with the carvings of a tree growing from an erupting volcano.

"Destruction brings life." Camus said "One of the ancient principles of the earth. Even destruction can bring forth life. I read about it in the library about kingdoms."

"Isn't that a Sechs philosophy?" Raguna asked

"Yeah it is." Camus said, "Know thine enemy I always say."

"Well let's go inside." Melody said, "I bet there's a great bath inside!"

Before they could question her logic the gate opened and Melody walked in oblivious to the sudden reaction to the gate. The men shrugged and walked closely behind her.

When they entered the first thing they saw was an enormous plant inside in the middle of the cave.

"Uh Camus," Raguna said "did that book thing include giant flowers growing inside a cave filled with lava?"

"I'm pretty sure it didn't." Camus said

"OOOH! This would be a great attraction for my new bath house!" Melody said**(who else?)**

Before they could question her obviously flawed logic, the plant moved and then roared at them. Then it suddenly summoned blades of wind that flew straight towards them.

"Perfect a plant that grows in a lava cave **and **knows _Swordstorm_ next you're gonna tell me it can control ogres too!" Camus screamed, "Melody stand back!"

At the same time a root shot out and grabbed Melody and lifted her up. It shaked her violently back and forth and it lifted her to above what looked like its mouth.

* * *

"MELODY!!!" Camus ran forward and charged at the monster. He was hit by several wind blades but, he kept moving forward. He continuously hacked at the stem until a giant root swatted him away. Raguna cast a _Barrage Fireball _spell at the monster. It roared in pain and launched more blades. Raguna then countered by using his rune energy to shoot a shockwave. The wave repelled the blades and hit the monster.

Raguna panted, the shockwave took more power than he expected. He still couldn't use it as well as Kruscior but, he was getting there.

Camus then dashed toward the plant, but it summoned ants to stop his path. Then Raguna popped up and hit them all with a _Swordstorm _spell. The monster just summoned more ants to stop them. Raguna and Camus jumped over them and ran straight to the plant. Raguna dodged the roots and jumped to the plant and cut the stem all the way through, beating it.

* * *

It dropped Melody. She screamed and Raguna made a move to catch her, but Camus came just in time.

"Th-thank you" Melody said shaken

"Y-you're welcome" Camus said blushing

Melody was in Camus' arms. They just looked at each other red faced and a bit shaken. What was actually moments seemed like forever. They became trapped in each other's eyes. Maybe it was the adrenaline that kept pumping through their bodies. Maybe it was the heat that was getting to them. Maybe it was just the spur of the moment. Whatever it was their faces closed together for a tender kiss. She was still being lifted on the ground by Camus' strong arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck, unwilling to be put down at any moment soon.

"Ehem" Raguna said "Not that I dislike this newly formed partnership I think it would be better if it didn't blossom in a cave full of ogres and lava."

They both blushed and Camus put Melody down reluctantly, but Melody still kept her arms around Camus, as if she was afraid he would be gone at any moment.

"Since Camus is, er, distracted I'll cast the _Escape _spell." Raguna said "_My adventure is ended and my soul is tired. Winds take me away to a safe place. Escape._

They parted ways at the entrance of the cave. Camus had volunteered to walk Melody home.

Raguna smiled and noticed it was night already. He was glad Cecilia was home and safe. Camus finally did what he what he was too scared to do for years. Lucas would have been proud.

Despite the interesting day Raguna still had had many questions running through his mind, "Who was Cecilia's mother?", "What is Lucas trying to hide?" , "who wanted him away from the caves?" "Who could he trust?"

* * *

**A/N sorry for not updating in awhile but hey this is a long chap right?  
No Kruscior either I have other plans for that OC **_**muahahahaha!  
**_**Anti-MelodyxCamus fans are gonna hate me from now on, since as far as i know there are not many MelodyxCamus fics out there.**

**REMEMBER MORE REVIEWS=BETTER, LONGER, FASTER CHAPTERS!!!!!!**


	11. Kruscior's Test

**Disclaimer: nuff said**

**Alrite sorry for the wait heres da next chaptah guys.**

* * *

"So you're saying someone wants you out of those caves?" Camus asked "But who would want to keep you out to the point of bargaining with the Mayor?"

"I don't know." Raguna answered taking a drink

They were at the pub as usual. This time though Lucas and Zavier weren't around. Raguna had invited only Camus in order to talk to him in private. He was suspicious of Lucas and Zavier wasn't the type who could keep secrets well. Also out of those three Raguna felt that Camus was the most trustworthy.

"Do you think it could be Lara?" Raguna asked

"I know Lara and she wouldn't go that far." Camus answered

"What about Lucas?" Raguna asked "Keeping himself out of the Chimera story slightly bothers me."

"He was with you?" Camus said surprised "Well to be honest I know little about him. He came here a year ago no past and everything. He stayed and that was that."

"Did he always know magic?"

"Yeah, in fact it was him who donated the little spellbooks in the library. I've never seen the limit of his powers though. Magicians can use spells at lower costs of Rune Energy. Lucas is different. I've seen him use hundreds of spells without tiring. One time he even cast a spell without speaking the language. I don't know where he came from or where he got that power. There are times when even my trust wavers in him"

"So how will we get the information out of him?"

"We can't."

* * *

"Stupid Camus"

!SMASH!

"Stupid Lucas"

!SMASH!

"Stupid Kruscior"

!SMASH!

"Stupid memories" Raguna said as he smashed apart several rocks. Leo had given him a hammer when he asked if he could somehow improve his tools. Leo told him to find good ore and bring it to him. He soon learned the benefits of mining when he found a ruby and several huge chunks of gold after a few hours.

He was in Mt. Gigant, for once he was in a monster infested area alone. He slightly preferred it this way. He didn't to hold back for his allies to keep up. He found that he loved going all out.

He jumped over a plant monster and launched a _Fireball _at it in midair then slashed the back of a bull-like monster before landing. The monster was then hit by Tauru a similar bull that Raguna had tamed earlier. Raguna then stabbed the plant generator while Tauru destroyed the bull generator.

It was getting late. It was almost midnight and he still had work to do in the morning. Submissively he dismissed Tauru and teleported back home.

* * *

The moment he reached the doorstep he saw Sharron waiting in front of his doorstep. She wasn't surprised when he suddenly appeared right in front of her, his face appearing close to hers. Raguna on the other hand jump back in surprise.

"Sharron?" Raguna sputtered "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to give you the information you desired" Sharron answered, "Kruscior as you call him has a ghostly presence. He moves through the caves like a shadow fleeing from the light, though he is no ghost. He has little to do with the machines as he destroys them every so often. The machines don't force the monsters from their world, rather it gives them an irresistible call. Though the greater creatures like Chimera, Alraune and Daemon seem to be summoned."

"How did you get this information?"

"The earth tells me and I listen."

Not wanting to press any further he nods. So Kruscior and the machines were not from the same source, perhaps though they were connected somehow.

"I have one last question. What do you know about Lucas?"

"Well he is no Earthmate like you, Camus, Zavier or Neumann, but he speaks the language of the earth and reads Earthscript. He speaks to monsters and they listen. He can do all things an Earthmate can, but the Earth hates him."

"It.... hates him?"

"Yes it despises his movements and actions. Each time he uses Rune Energy to do anything the Earth relinquishes its power as if the energy was being stolen instead of given. He manipulates the elements in ways that I cannot understand.

"How can the earth hate Lucas? Actually how can the earth hate at all?"

"The Earth is an energy force and a living thing you should do well to understand that."

"Okay I get it. Well good night I'm tired and I've had an odd day."

"Yes, good night."  
Raguna went to his bed. He was extremely tired but he couldn't sleep a wink, not with the thoughts that filled his head."

* * *

It was a holiday so Raguna decided to give the caves a break for the day. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his back pack and ran out. He decided to take a walk around the city. He briefly scanned his mind for things he needed. He had all the seeds for the month. He had the ores he needed to improve his stuff. He dropped of his hoe at Leo's smithy so it could be improved. As he was heading to the town square he saw Ivan.

"Hey you're the travelling merchant guy right?"

"Yup that's me and you're the amnesiac right?" Ivan said happily

"Yeah so what kinda stuff you got?"

"Oh today I have some seed makers. You toss a crop in it then voila seeds!"

"Great! I'll take one!"

"Pleasure doing business with you. Wait you look familiar actually"

"I do?" Raguna said surprised

"Does the Pax Romana ring any bells?"

"No"

"How about Les quatre chevaliers Grando "

"No, why?

Then Ivan looked at him and said "It's nothing. Hey look at the time! I gotta go bye bye!"

Then he ran off before Raguna could question him about the strange names.

Frustrated Raguna decided to head to Mt. Gigant. He heard read stories about that being the resting place of the great Grimiore. No one so far had been able to reach the top thus Mt. Gigant was the farthest area anyone had ever reached.

* * *

When Raguna entered the Mt. Gigant a bird moster attacked him. Raguna jumped and slashed its wings. The bird fell instantly offering no challenge to the warrior. He charged on ahead fighting off numerous enemies and breaking the machines that summoned them. However before Raguna could reach the top something unexpected happened to him. A shockwave of energy erupted from above him, halting his path.

"That's as far as you go my friend" said a familiar voice

"It's you. I should have known you would appear eventually Kruscior" Raguna replied

"Well you know me, hack, cut, tear, rip, my specialties"

"Why weren't you at Clemens?"

"I didn't want to break up the lovey-dovey between the two children. Ahh, love. Don't they know how futile it is? Love will eventually destroy everything."

"What do you know? Who's your spy? Someone told the Mayor to not give me a pass. Someone's helping you."

"Well I really wouldn't know about that, but your poetic friend seems rather suspicious."

Raguna flinched. Even he couldn't deny that Lucas was someone he didn't trust very much. Now even Kruscior noticed. What was that poet hiding?

Then his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden laugh.

"Pondering are we? Oh well we can't have that. I'll tell you if you pass a little test of mine" Kruscior said

As Raguna was about to charge Kruscior jumped over the gate to the mountain peak shouting "catch me if you can!"

Raguna charged through the slowly opening door ready for action. But instead of Kruscior a gigantic dragon appeared. It was at least 5 times as large as the one Raguna had fought the first time.

"So it's true. Grimiore is a dragon!" Raguna thought "But where did Kruscior go?"

Then the dragon breathed a ball of flame at him interrupting his thoughts.

"Well I guess I have to beat this guy first!"

* * *

Dragon roared and charged forward. Raguna tried to block the dragon with his shield, but he was forcibly repelled back. The dragon then hit him with its fist then followed up with a tail strike, swinging its body in a half circle. Raguna blocked the tail and landed on the ground safely. Then he charged at the dragon. The beast attempted to counter by snapping its jaws at Raguna, but he jumped at the right moment. Raguna was right above the dragon and he flew downwards to finish it in a single blow. The dragon merely blocked the attack with its leathery wings, which were harder than they appeared. Then the dragon grabbed Raguna and sprayed a breath of flame at him.

"What's wrong Raguna? Are you so used to have the upper hand against those small fries?" Kruscior's voice echoed from nowhere "Or maybe you're just useless without your idiotic friends to take the blows for you!"

Raguna roared and kicked the dragon's arms breaking free from its grip. He cast a _Water Laser _spell which the dragon ignored. The dragon then flapped its wings at Ragun creating a gust that also shot out wind blades. Raguna protected himself with his shield from the wind onslaught.

Realizing that frontal assault would be pointless he instead dashed to the beast's side while drawing a two-handed sword he bought. The dragon whipped around to hit him with its powerful tail. Raguna jumped and stabbed the new two-handed sword into the dragon's tail. The dragon screamed in pain as the blade lodged itself in its tail. The dragon attempted another tail strike, but its tail was stuck. Then Raguna drew his Defender and charged forward slashing the dragon's chest repeatedly. The dragon blew a fireball at him which Raguna dodged effortlessly. The dragon pulled the blade out with its teeth and started flying into the air. Then it dove at him. Raguna maintained his ground preparing for a counter attack. Once the dragon was moments from mauling him he stepped forward and slashed.

* * *

Raguna cast a _Cure _spell to heal his wounds as the dragon returned to the first forest. Then he noticed that it left behind a large scale. He picked it up wanting to keep a memento for the fierce battle he had just won. He cast an _Escape _and _Teleport _spell. Once he got home he let himself fall into the bed and into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

Atop the peak a girl with an eye-patch and pink hair wearing a blue army jacket and white skirt appeared as soon as Raguna left. She examined the area.

"It appears the subject has advanced according to plan. It seems the final preparations are about to take place."

Then she disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in A lloooooong time. Well its summer break for me now so expect updates to goby more regularly. Since I wanna keep the story more interesting Raguna will NOT go to Misty Bloom cave UNTIL summer. I haved decided to add several things that did NOT happen in the game. Like for example: Lucas' past, Raguna's love life, flashbacks, research about weapons and Russel's past(That's right I WILL! TRY AND STOP ME!)**

**Remember read&review! ****:D XD -_-**


	12. Lucas

**A/N: Lucas nuff said**

**Told you guys i would update fast :D**

* * *

It was the dairy show and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. For the third year in a row Camus had won. Though competition against the Mayor, Raguna and Neumann was tough, Camus proved his skill with monster taming and won the day. Although winning the contest was a big thing what really made the night was Melody's peck on Camus' cheek. They revealed to the whole town their relationship which gave everybody more reason to celebrate. There was finally a young couple in the town and Camus had finally gotten the guts to make his move on Melody.

The whole night Lucas kept asking questions like "Since when?" and "How come you didn't tell me?" and "How come Raguna knew before me?" etc. Lucas eventually gave up and brough out his violin and played a tune for the whole town. The night was full of dancing and cheering.

While Raguna was sitting down with a drink of Lait Vin, a special wine served by Emmett for this occasion, Tabitha sat beside him. She wore a different dress for the special evening besides her maid uniform. She wore a simple purple blouse with a long blue skirt.

"Nice outfit. I like it better than the maid uniform you usually wear." Raguna complimented "It's nicer to see you in regular clothes."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself" Tabitha said indicating Raguna's changed attire.

Lucas had forced him and the rest of the guys to at least wear something different for the night. When he realized Raguna had no other clothing Lucas played dress-up with Raguna which made him temporarily question Lucas' sexuality. Then Lucas saw Rosetta in a dress and Raguna questioned no more.

"Oh this. Well it's great considering I was Lucas' doll for most of the day."

"Lucas really looks out for you 3 doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does." Raguna said smiling

"I remember my first time in the village. I haven't been here long actually." Tabitha said "I came here a few days after Lucas."

"I take it your first meeting with Lucas was uncomfortable due him being such a flirt." Raguna laughed

"Actually it was much more different than that. I came to this town looking for a solution about many things so I left my tribe-"

"Tribe?"

"I'm an elf you see." She said pointing to her exposed ears. Normally she wore a hat and they weren't visible, but now they were quite obvious."

"Wow" was all Raguna could say

"Anyway when I first got here I saw Lucas staring into the lake in front of the ruins. I went over to ask him for directions then suddenly he teleported in front of me, sword drawn and looked at me with the most terrifying eyes I've ever seen on a living creature. Then he asked me 'How did you find me here elf?' I trembled and told him all I wanted to do was get a job in the village. Then his eyes softened into the playful kind we're all used to. Then he said 'Oh sorry! My bad I get jumpy when I miss breakfast! The only available job around is that maid position in the De'Coquille mansion with that Bianca girl and her father. I'll take you there, if you ask me that girl could use a friend.

"Lucas raised his sword at you?"

"Yes. I can't forget that day." Tabitha said "It seemed that he was for a moment angry at me. I don't know why and I'm afraid to ask."

* * *

After that the night grew late and Tabitha excused herself and left with Bianca and Jasper. Everyone left one by one. Then Raguna noticed Lucas sneaking a kiss on Rosetta's hand and quickly leave before her wrath could strike at him.

Stealthily Raguna followed him. Lucas walked off to the ruins. It appeared that Sharron wasn't around that night. Lucas stared into the pool and murmured some words that even Raguna couldn't identify. Then Raguna decided to make his appearance.

"Lucas"

"Raguna, good afternoon! Wanna head to Mt. Gigant later! I've been really bored lately." Lucas said cheerfully

"We need to talk." Raguna said calmly

"Oh? About what will our talk be?"

"Sharron told me some things about you."

Lucas flinched, "That silly girl tends to..... modify the details at times."

"Really?" Raguna said, fingering his blade

"You don't really want to start things here do you?"

"No believe me, I do"

"Fine then" Lucas then turned and said "Yeah and Camus and Zavier better stop hiding now"

Just then Camus and Zavier appeared from the bushes behind Raguna.

"We were following you follow Lucas" Camus explained "We realized something was up."

"Raguna let me be the first to say you have made a terrible mistake." Lucas said coldly "_Frosted world of unending sorrow take beneath your wretched shelter!_"

Suddenly the four of them were inside the hidden Ice Chamber of Toros Cave.

"This is between me and Raguna." Then a shield appeared around the field trapping Zavier and Camus behind it.

* * *

Lucas whispered words that Raguna did not hear and a bluish red sword appeared from thin air. That sword was a Sunspot, a one-handed blade that harnessed the power of flame.

"_Swordstorm!!_" Lucas shouted launching blades of wind towards Raguna.

Raguna dodged them and dashed towards Lucas. Lucas then cast the Earthspike spell to try to stop him. Unfortunately Raguna knew this spell as well and easily dodged it.

"I know all your spells! I can't do all of them, but I know about every last one of them!" Raguna shouted

"Really?" Lucas smirked "Is that what you think? Then let me show something you haven't seen before! _Earth, bound lord rise up to my call. Let servant rule master. Heed my call, __**EARTHEN RAGE!**_"

Then a fist of earth erupted from the ground. Lucas made an open handed movement and closed his hand while outstretching it. The earth did the same, summoning a hand of stone and sand. It grabbed Raguna and closed its fist around him.

"What about these Raguna?" Lucas said "Spells that summon the true terror of the beloved elements. _Earth cracked with arrogance! Split the world in pieces and shatter all that stands! __**EARTHQUAKE!!" **_

Then the ground below Raguna split into pieces, opening cracks beneath them.

"_Flame red with hatred and lies! Burn from the depths of the underworld! __**MAGMA!!"**_

Then lava escaped from the cracks of the earth and burned Raguna. It burned and seared all it touched.

"_Wind of the desolate! Empty the skies of falseness! Twist the world below without mercy! __**TORNADO!"**_

The wind spun around in a fierce gale taking Raguna, the broken earth and the burning magma with him. The speed of the wind cut his flesh and the earth and flame added to the damage.

"_Heartless frost of the forsaken! Freeze the warmth of all that knows of it! Turn all to bitterness! __**BLIZZARD!!**_"

Then snow and frost froze the tornado and molten rock that trapped Raguna. Raguna was then trapped in a statue of the elements. Only his head and arms were visible in the amalgam of distorted elements.

Lucas panted and leaned on his sword. He gazed for a moment at his handiwork. He was about to leave when the structure broke. Raguna jumped out and smirked.

"Is that all you've got? Maybe you should just stick to poetry after all." Raguna said

"Tsk. That's one thing I hated about you Raguna." Lucas said "YOU JUST DON'T STAY DOWN!! _Flames become the spear that will pierce my foe! __**FIRE LASER!**__"_

A reddish beam shot out from Lucas' fingers and hit Raguna's shoulder. It burned his shoulder with searing hot, but something felt different about the flames. The flames didn't feel like real fire at all.

"Could this be what Sharron meant by 'twisting the elements'?" Raguna thought

"Focus Raguna!" Lucas shouted "He raised his arms and cast the _Earthen Rage _spell again and this time many fists rose from the ground. Lucas seemed to be controlling them manually as the fists moved every time Lucas' fists moved.

Raguna then jumped from fist to fist and attacked Lucas from above. Lucas blocked it with his red sword and the cast another _Fire Laser _at him. Raguna simply dodged it and slashed Lucas again.

"Now that we're fighting at close range I have the advantage." Raguna said

"You're right. I would be a fool to think I can best you at melee combat," Lucas said "but you're a fool to think that I don't have magic to turn things to my advantage."

Lucas back-stepped and cast another spell.

"_Wind I command you to draw your blade and fight at my bidding! Become my copy and my minion! __**WIND CLONE!!"**_

Then 2 copies of Lucas appeared drawing swords. All three charged at him at once. The three Lucases surrounded him slashing him in unison. But Raguna was too fast. He was able to dodge the blows of the three attackers. The clones could not be hit by his blade so Raguna chose to simply dodge. Then Raguna slammed his shield against one Lucas and he got pushed back and the clones disappeared.

Raguna charged again. Lucas shouted a spell to protect himself.

"_Frozen water rise up and guard me. Become my frosted glass shield! __**ICE WALL!"**_

Raguna jumped over the icy wall and swatted the blade out of Lucas' hands. Bringing the blade to Lucas' neck he said "I win."

Lucas sighed and murmured a few words and they returned to the outside of the frosted cave.

"Raguna that was amazing!" Zavier said "But Lucas-"

"Lucas, those spells," Camus said "I sensed something wrong with them. What were they?"

"I hoped the day I told you wouldn't be like this" Lucas said sadly "Alright then I lost. I'll tell you everything."

"Do you know the difference between an Earthmate and a mage?"

"Mages are a type of Earthmate that specialize in magic right?" Zavier said\

"No" Lucas said "Mages aren't Earthmates at all. Mages don't naturally draw energy from the earth like Earthmates. Mages even have their own type of spells. "

"How do they get energy th-" Camus said

"They take it"

Everyone was silent.

"I knew you'd all react that way. I don't receive energy from the earth. I forcibly get the earth's power for my own use. The spells I showed you guys are special Earthmate spells that can also be used by mages. Those spells don't require me to take any energy from the earth. The other spells I used like _Wind Clone _and _Ice Wall _are spells that take energy from the earth. The other spells like _Earthen Rage _and _Fire Laser _are direct manipulations of the elements. Something which is a Taboo for Earthmates?"

"Even if so Lucas. We won't judge you for-" Zavier started

"Do you know why people don't know about the existence of mages? Because we're hunted down and killed! The great peaceful Norad Kingdom started in the mage hunts. Even the peaceful elves hated and hunted us. We're abominations. The earth rejects our existences. In retaliation we take from it."

Everyone was silent once again. Then Lucas continued on with his story.

"It was only after a few years that The Supreme Mage Egam Dnarg decided he didn't want any more mages to die. So he and all the mages in the Norad promised to give up magic forever. But how can you give up the one thing that defines you? Makes you belong? Egam Dnarg the second, his son, retaliated and so did many others. They launched an attack at the palace of Norad. Egam Dnarg the first stopped his son and both died in the battle. Many mages died in that fight. It was convenient for the Kingdom so they passed of the battle as an evil son trying to rule the world." Lucas spat the last sentence out "But one mage of that line lives. One mage was raised by his father who told him if worse came to worse he too should abandon his only meaning of existence. His son lived on while Norad, the knights and even the elves continued to hunt the son of the evil Egam Dnarg"

"Oh my God" Raguna gasped, finally realizing the truth "Lucas you're-"

"That's right" Lucas said, his eyes filling with tears of the broken past

"I am the son. I am Egam Dnarg the Third"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Comments? Questions? Insults? Compliemnts? Violent Reactions? Cake? (pls pick the last one)**


End file.
